Bonds
by Snowy12345679
Summary: A trainer begins his journey to become Champion.. But he gets too carried away, and find himself in a bad position. Okay maybe he just got pwned. by a pokemon. Anyways he was lucky that a person was nearby that was had a potion on her. She helped him out and with that they journeyed together. [Full summary inside] Eventual human Romance. Characters are the starter pokemon,
1. New Beginnings

_hey guys.. Yes this is a Pokemon. And no i'm not dead. This is a collab with 2 of my other friends. My first friend and mine character is in the first chap. My secnond friend is later in the story. Please enjoy. I really hope this can work. Its my best work so far~  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pokemon, however I do own the rest, like the plot, OCs and region.. However I DO NOT OWN Demond Powzer. He's my friends.**_

_**Edit: Just saying. Akia MIGHT seem very Mary-sued. BUT SHE ISN'T! Well she might be at first but as the story is progressing she will become less and less mary-sued.**_

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

___A trainer begins his journey to become Champion... But he gets too carried away, and find himself in a bad position... Okay maybe he just got pwned.. by a pokemon.. Anyways he was lucky that a person was nearby that was had a potion on her. She helped him out and with that they journeyed together. What may lie ahead? What bonds will they create? What new adventures will they go through? Eventual Romance_

* * *

**Chapter - 1: New Beginnings**

In the new region. Lowkin, there was a town called, Sunset Village. There was a boy who was just about to start his Journey. His starter a Riolu, why do you ask? Well because, the Riolu found him and from there, he kept him as a starter. This trainer name was 'Demond Powzer'. His family was known for being the best in almost everything. His Mother was a pokemon researcher; His father was a excellent trainer; His sister was the best trainer in the all of the pokemon contests; and him? He was gonna become a pokemon master and champion. He was so pumped for this and he literally ran out of the lab as soon as he got his pokeballs and pokedex. Little did he know that he was in for a real surprise. His clothes.. Look up 'Nate pokemon' and replace his shorts with jeans. His eye colour is blue and his hair colour dirty blond and the hair style 'orangenuke .deviantart art / 50-Male-Hairstyles-Revamped-185179026' Take out the spaces and its number 14.

Now to the other person. She was from the same village, but her goal was different. This girl was called 'Akia Fuji'. She wore Brown Boots with black jeans with a white top and a blue hoodie, with hood normally up and fingerless black gloves and a belt under hoody for pokemon and hold her jeans in place, she has gold eyes, black straight hair that goes to her back and it normally tied in a high ponytail, but is hidden by her hood. She was gonna fulfil her sisters dream and hers, to become the best Eevee Trainer and breeder. Her starter was of course an eevee. and as she was an eevee Trainer, she was allowed to carry up to 10 pokemon _[Im sorry if you think I used your idea for carrying more the 6 pokemon if yours a breeder for example.. This serves a really good purpose in this story] _To carry all of the eeveelutions and some pokemon of her own. She caught a Starly when she was a little younger and has been with her for a little bit as she was given the eevee from her older sister, who was the first gym leader, who was a normal type, from a young age, (about like 7-8, got the starly 9 years of age). With that, she said goodbye to her little sister and her older brother. (Her family was big, Her little sister was 8, she was 11, her elder brother was 15, her elder sister was 18). And she went off on her journey. But before going on route 1, she went to the harbour to look at the sea. Her Eevee was normally always out of her pokeball. And yes she was a girl, but she was a tomboy Eevee, if that's even possible...

**Akia's POV**

Well, I walked to Route 1, after my nice visit to the harbour. But when I got there... I saw a figure lying down on the ground... Not really moving.. I ran up to this figure and found it was a boy. And.. A RIOLU WAS NEXT TO HIM... His arms crossed and looking away from what appears to be his trainer. But he doesn't seem to have been doing a good job looking after his Riolu... I don't think that the Riolu is even his... I sighed. I knelt by the 'trainer' first. Seems that his wounds were much worse than the Riolu. I walked to the Riolu to sit face to face with it. I notice it was a boy Riolu. I looked at his wounds, they weren't that harsh. I sighed again. I was about to take off my bag to get some bandages and a potion when I saw my Eevee, humming as she was wagging her tail making it rings... healing the Riolu, however only slightly heals the trainer just to regain consciousness. I stare at her in disbelief, she smiles at me before running towards me and jumping onto my lap and rubbing her head against my stomach. I petted her head before placing her down and going to the trainer to bandage up his wounds. _[Okay I know thats not what heal bell does... But this is my fanfiction, I can change stuff slightly, and I think it's only for heal bell.. if not ill be sure to tell you. And I know my summary said the person had a potion, which she did, but I didn't say she used it now did I?]_

"So... What happened?" I asked, once I finished bandaging up his wounds.

"Well," He started. "Iwasattackedbysomethingthatlookedlikeawormiguesse ditwasamotheranditcrushedmeandithurtsreallybadandr ioluwasn'tthathurtandiwasjustlyingthereasitreally  
hurtandyeah." I blinked. And I sighed.

"Slow down, All I heard was yeah..." I said. "And tell me the WHOLE story."

He calmed down before starting again.

"I just started my journey, my starter is a Riolu. But he doesn't seem to like me as he just came out of his pokeball and walked away from me. I dropped my face to the ground. I looked back up and see him turned around, as if he was saying 'You mad Bro?'. I dropped again before getting up and running after him. I saw a venipede and I saw Riolu was just walking off. So I grabbed Riolu and threw him at the Venipede. Next thing I knew... It cried for its mother and a.. I think a Scolipede, came and charged at me... and... I got crushed... That's it..."

I face palmed at this... and sighed once again. "You're joking.." I said.

"Nope!" He replied.

"And you're planning to become a pokemon Trainer?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He answered cheerfully. I sighed once again. " Are you saying, that I'm NOT going to be one!"

"I didn't say anything about that." I answered with a tired tone.

"well you're IMPLYING that!" He started to use a louder voice.

"Calm yourself before you wreck yourself." I said before going to my Eevee and gave it something to eat before getting her sleeping bag out and putting it down on the floor to go to sleep. Ignoring the other person that was in my presence.

x-x-x-x That Morning x-x-x-x

I woke up to the sun. The nice sun... But my mood was ruined by the sight of this 'wanna be trainer'. I got up and packed my Sleeping bag away. I patted my Eevee's head and was about to walk off when I heard a cough. I turned back around to asked.

"What?"

"I didn't quite caught your name..." He said.

"I never said my name." I answered and was about to turn around before he said.

"I'm Demond Powzer."

"You expect me to tell you my name?" I questioned.

"Erm... yeah..." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Akia. Akia Fuji. By the way... You're family name is quite familiar." I said thinking about it for about 5 minutes. "That's right! It's the family that's suppose to be good at everything!" I said. I saw he had his face down. I smiled slightly. I knelt down in front of him. "You're trying to impress your parents right?" I said.

"Erm.. yeah.." He answered.

"How about I help you out?" I questioned.

"Yes please!" He answered with a smile. I smile back at him.

"Now come on. You are gonna need a another pokemon to help you with the next gym." I said. giving him a hand to pull him up and he happily accepts it. he packs his things was ready to go. I walked ahead with him trailing behind me. I stopped to find a Poochyena walking across the road. I turned around and said.

"You see that Pokemon there? That's a Poochyena. It would be a good addition to your team for now until you can find a better pokemon or two. So... what are you waiting for? Go catch it!" And with that he ran in front of me and got ready to caught that Poochyena. To the side I saw a tree, so I just walked to the tree, slid down it and watched the battle take place.

It started with Demond trying to get Riolu to listen to him. The Poochyena just watched in curiousity. Finally Riolu listen and took its battle position. Demond pick him up and was ABOUT to throw him at the Poochyena and the Riolu kicked him in the face and just did quick attack, which put the Poochyena into the right health. Riolu grabbed a Pokeball from Demond belt, catches Poochyena for him. Give the pokeball to Demond and goes back into his Pokeball. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Well... That was interesting." I said before walking in front of him. "You coming or not?" I asked.

"Cominig..." And with that he followed me towards the next city. Vanilla City. I have no idea why it's called that... Maybe because there's a normal type gym there? I seriously have no clue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked into the city. The memories, good or bad.

"OMGZZZZ!" I heard behind me. "WHERE'S THE ICE-CREAM?!" I just face palmed.

"It's. Just. A. Name." I said slowly. before hitting him on the head slightly. I sighed.. what have I gotten myself into... "Now come.. I'll take you to the Pokemon centre to heal your pokemon fully." and I dragged him behind me... As he was probably going to try to find 'ice-cream'.

We got into the pokemon centre and I pulled Demond to the counter.

"Hey nurse joy, can you help out my friends pokemon here?" I asked.

"Sure thing Akia, by the way. Long time no see." She replied. I smiled at her and I looked at Demond and he understood and took out his pokeballs and passed them to Nurse joy. "Please wait for a little bit. I'll be back with them at full health." She then took off while I dragged Demond to go to the cafeteria. THERE I got him some ice-cream.. SO he wouldn't bug me with it again. I got some soup for myself. We sat by a table and he was... stuffing his face with ice-cream.

"So.. what after this then Akia?" He asked me.

"To the gym.. But I don't know if-" I was saying before he interrupted me.

"I can! I will win first time round!"

"I'm sure..." I answered sarcastically.

"Are you doubting me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with no tone at all. His face connected with the table.

"You're joking right?" He said with a bit of hope.

"No." I said again before getting up and walking to the pokemon centre.

"HEY! WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He shouted to me.. Or should I say.. AT ME. He looked down to see the bill... "HEY I DON'T WORK! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY?" I turned around.

"Use your life then." I turned again. "And you are attracting a lot of attention." I walked out. And well... I heard a loud Thud.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After collecting his pokemon and giving them back to him. I showed him to the Pokemon gym at that city.

"So.. This is the gym?" He asked me.

"Naa Its the ice-cream shop." I answered.

"REALLY?" He answered with excitement.

"No... You are really dense you know that?" I questioned.

"Dense?" He asked.

"... You are really a thick head..." I mumbled.

"what did you say? I didn't quite hear it." He asked.

"I said." I then went to his ear and shouted. "YOU ARE REALLY A THICK HEAD!" he jumped back.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" He said.

"Meh." I said and walked into the gym with him running right behind me. We got into the gym and I saw the gym leader... Chika Fuji... Yes she is my sister, problem?

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A-" Demond was starting to say before I hit him on the head.

"Why exactly are you shouting when she can hear you if you talk normally?" I asked.

"...Erm.. because I can?" He answered.

"Hmpf. I accept your challenge. Rules are. Only 2 pokemon each. If you lose... Well you have to do it again." Chika said.

"And what if I win?" He asked. (The owner of this character actually said this is real life =w=)

". . ." Me and Chika sweat dropped.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" I asked.

"What? I'm just asking..." He answered.

"You get a badge.. Duh!" Chika said. "EVERYONE is suppose to know that.. Guess the news reporters are wrong..." She rolls her eyes. "Akia.. Is he always like this?"

"Sadly.. yes." I replied.

"Let's get started." Chika said, and took her position at the battle grounds. "Go Furret!" and with that a furret came out.

" Poochyena I chose you!" Demond threw out out Poochyena and was about to pick him up to throw him.

"DUDE!" I said... "Didn't you learn the first time?" I asked.

"Wait.. Learn what?" He asked. I face palmed.

"YOU are suppose to tell the pokemon to fight.. NOT USING IT to fight." I explained.

"Oh.. Poochyena Use.. BITE!" He said... The Poochyena just tilts its head in confusion. "Huh?" He asked. I sighed. Chika was giggling. "Okay then.. use tackle?" Poochyena Used tackle... "YES"

But Furret just dodged it with ease, while yawning. "But..but.." He said... "FINE! Poochyena USE CRUNCH!" Poochyena just shakes its head and lies down on the ground falling asleep. ". . . WHAT'S GOING ON?" He shouting.. Waking Poochyena up with a shock. I walk up to him. Put my hand in his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex.

"This might be helpful. Just saying." I said.

"Huh?" He answered. "But it's just a phone." I face palmed.

"I swear... this is gonna be a LONG journey." I mumbled. "It's. A. POKEDEX!" I said.

"What's a pokedex?" He asked. I just blinked at him... I smacked his head.

"You are really stupid aren't you... A pokedex.. I can't be bothered to explain... Do I have to?" I asked my sister.

"Go on, it will help him out." She said, smiling an evil smile. I glared at her.

"A pokedex is a device that tells you what information with have on a pokemon, it also tells you what moves a pokemon you caught has." I explained

"Oh so that what is does.. No wonder I couldn't call anyone.. But.. How do I use it?" he asked. This kid...

"Why don't you ask it yourself?" I said.

"Wait.. I thought it wasn't a phone.." He asked.

"You are being serious right?" I asked.

"Serious about what?" He questioned.

"... You see that little hole there." I asked. He nodded. "Line it up with a pokemon, see what it does." I said before returning to my seat. He did what I told him to and was shocked to hear it talk.

"Poochyena, a Bite pokemon. It is a dark type. And no it's NOT a normal type. It's the pre evolved form of this other pokemon.. Don't remember the name of it... Anyways, It's attacks right now are. Tackle and Howl. And NO there is no Bite or crunch."

"Aww... I though it did.. and OMG IT TALKED!" Demond said.

"I can talk you know.. I am right here... Oh and its evolved form is Mightyena."

"OMG.. Oh.. AND NOW YOU TELL ME? WHAT'S YOUR-" He was cut off.

"Calm please... I really wished I didn't have a trainer like you as my ... Whatever it's called..."

"I'M SERIOUS WHAT'S-" He was interrupted AGAIN.

"Do you want to challenge me or fan over your pokedex?" Chika said. Demond became embrassed.

"Challenge please?" He said.

"Then attack me..." She answered. I seriously wanted to ROTFL.

"Poochyena.. Used TACKLE!" And with that, I closed the gym's door to go train.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked back into the gym, quite proud to say the least, with my Starly perched in my shoulder and my Eevee walking beside me. But when I got in.. I saw Demond.. slightly depressed.

"Erm.. Did I miss something?" I asked while rubbing my hand behind my head. My sister, and my pokemon sweat dropped.

"AKIA I LOST!" Demond said. I paused for a little bit before literally rolling on the floor laughing my head off. "HEY! IT'S NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" He said. I laughed for a little bit longer before getting back up and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Want me to show you how it's done? I kinda need the badge anyways." I said.

"Bet you can't do better than me!" He said.

"Oh just you wait and see." I replied. Getting into the battle position.

"Buneary! Go~" Chika said.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! BUNEARY IS PROB-" He was cut off yet again.

"Seriously.. You're big mouth is getting on my nerves.. CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?" I said.. "Oh and, buneary is stronger than Furret just to let you know."

". . ." He was speechless. I was glad for that.

"Starly go on. Show them what you got!" I said as she flew off my shoulder and onto the battle grounds. "Starly use quick attack from the air!"

"Buneary , Use your quick attack to counter!" Chika shouted. and the two pokemon flew at each other. Little did Chika know, I had a differen;t plan. As soon as the two pokemon got close together.

"Starly Wing attack!" I said and she hit Buneary at point blank and Buneary fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Buneary Return! Go Furret!" Chika said, getting furret some action.

"Thats enough Starly, Eevee, let's do this!" I said and Eevee pounced out to the battle field, and had a stare down with the Furret. I whispered in my eevee's ear. "Use sand-attack and then a shadow ball followed by a tackle to finish him off." I stood up and let it happen.

Eevee used her sand-attack to blind Furret for a second. "Furret, use fury swipe to clear the sand!" Chika said, but when she said that, a shadow ball flew the furrets way and hit him. Then a eevee dashed through the sand and tackled the furret causing it to go unconscious as well.

"AND that's how it's done~" I said, checking the Furret to make sure no huge damage was dealt to him.

"What?" Demond asked. "How... How..."

"How what hm?" I asked dusting myself up as I finished with the furret. "By the way sis, the Buneary is fine, just a wing attack hit it."

"How could you beat her with.. with no difficulty at all...?" He asked.

"Because, my friend. You need a good bond with your pokemon." I explained.

"Oh.." He said.

"Oh indeed." I said walking towards him, but I stopped. I noticed Riolu sitting by itself. So I went towards him. "Riolu you okay?" I asked. I had a conversation with him to ask why he was hostile to his trainer. When I found out why, I smile slightly. I picked up Riolu and put him on my shoulder. "hey... Demond." I said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You know you're Riolu? Wanna know why he's hostile to you?"

"Please?"

"Because of your attitude you idiot!"

"What?" he asked.

"YOU, CHANGED! Your attitude is stupid!"

"huh?"

"... It's official.. You are the most idiotic person in this region!" I said.

"Am not!"

"Is too"

"Am NOT"

"Is too~"

"Am NOT!"

"You totally are." I said.

"I am?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I answered. "Now changed that idiotic Attitude of yours or your Riolu will be difficult with you all the time. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes mo- I mean.. Akia." He answered.

"Good." I was about to say something else when there was a blast. Riolu went flying.

"RIOLU!" He shouted running to him and picking him up.

" With the world under our rightful control.

We will go around to patrol

To make our name more known

To always answer the phone.

Yilla Jack

Team BA is always up for a fight

You got that right~"

Ring Ring was heard. "Opps I got to take that."

"YILLA WHY THE FLIP ARE YOU NOT HOME DOING THE LAUNDRY?"

"Sorry mom! I'll be there in an hour!"

". . ." Me, Chika and Demond sweat dropped.

"Wait... Whats Team BA again?" Demond asked.

"You don't know?!" A male voice said.

"Ermm yeah.." Demond answered.

"With the world under our rightful control.

We will go around to patrol

To make our name more known

To always answer the phone.

Yilla Jack

Team BadAssery is always up for a fight

You got that right~"

"Why did we have to listen to that again?" Chika asked.

"Because it's our- HEY YOU WAIT! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM US?" A female voice said.

"News Flash, I just did." I said.

"Thats IT! I chose YOU-" He was interrupted by me saying.

"Shadow ball."

"Wait.. What?" And with that he got shadow balled to the face. However... As his face was quite shiny so it bounced off it and onto the ceiling which destroyed some rock and fell down going off Riolu and Demond. Demond covered Riolu to take the hit on his back.. Fortunately no crack was heard.

"Again Eevee." I said and the female got blasted away.. And she dragged the Male with her. I turned around and walked up to the rock and began to push it. With the help of Eevee and Starly, we were able to push the rock off Demond's back. I saw Riolu unconscious and Demond quite injured. I looked at Eevee and she nodded. She used Heal bell to soothe some of the pain and got Riolu back on his feet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Riolu and Demond got healed up and a good night's rest. And yes we did stay in my sisters gym. Demond wanted a rematch. So here we are. I'm watching Demond have another battle with my sister.

"Go on Furret." She said.

"Riolu! I chose you!" Demond said. He was about to pick up his pokeball when Riolu just came out by his self and went to the field. "Oh.. Riolu Quick attack." And thats what he did. However Furret countered with his own quick attack. And hit him straight on. "Riolu counter it!"

"Shit." was all that was heard from the gym leader as her furret was very close to the Riolu that she couldn't ask him to dodge. Well bai Bai Furret. "Furret return! Go Buneary!" She said.

"Wait.. That was a move? what?" Demond said. I face palmed again... and Mumbled.

"Maybe his stupidity can help him sometimes..."

"Buneary use pound!" Chika said.

"Endure it Riolu!" he said. And found it was a move.. "Wait.. that's a move too? Anyways.. COUNTER!" And with that He won the battle. Finally. I walked up to him and hit him on the head.

"Seriously you should know your pokemon moves you know." I walked to the Riolu to check on him.

"Hey! I'm a beginner you know!" He said.

"Last time I checked, beginners are suppose to know what a pokedex is and what you get if you win a gym."

". . . You don't have to be so blunt about it." He said pouting.

"Well I wasn't the one who thought a Pokedex was a phone."

"HEY! It had buttons.."

"And a Pokeball doesn't?"

"But a pokeball is round!"

"And a phone has a mic."

"They have speakers too!"

"And one thing is for sure a phone does not have types on it, unlike a pokedex."

"But.. Look at it, its shaped like a phone!" _[Please look up the pokemon black and white pokedex you will understand]_

"But we don't use phones.. we use Xtransceiver."

"Huh?" he said.

"Seriously? Didn't your mom teach you ANYTHING?"

"Nope.. I don't think. I was always daydreaming."

". . . . Daydreaming..."

"Yup"

"You have to impress me to show you are ready for to be a pokemon trainer."

"Are you doubting me ag-" He was cut off by my sister.

"YOU TWO JUST GET A ROOM WILL YA?" She shouted. Demond blushed while I just looked to the side.

"Shush sis!" I said, slightly flustered.

"You two are arguing like love birds."

"Wait.. But I'm not a bird though.." Demond said. We just stare at him with disbelief.

"Well Good luck Sis~ Hope you have a nice time explaining life to him~" Chika said to me. I glared at her.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"By the way, here you are sis. An egg. Furret found it and I would love to give it to you. So happy birthday."

"Wait.. It's my birthday?" I asked.

"Naa it's my birthday day and My present is giving you something."

"Wait what? Why would you do that?" Demomd said.

"It's called sarcasm De." I said.

"De?"

"My new nick name for you. Demond is a mouthful so, De it is. Thanks for the egg sis~" I took the egg happily and held it. I stood up. "Let's go De, to the next city."

"Sure thing!"

"Wait!" Chika said. "I forgot to give you two the badges. so Here they are." She handed us the badges. The Badge looked. "The egg badge." It looked exactly its name.

"Thanks sis!"

"Cheers!" he said. We started to walk to the next Route. Route 2. I still had the new egg in my hands. But I stopped. "Why'd ya stop?" He asked.

"You should let your Riolu out, so you can spend more time with him to create a good bond with him. Like I do with Eevee." Eevee poped on my shoulder, with a smile. Demond nodded and let Riolu out. Riolu just walked away. I giggle. "Riolu, come on, be a bit nice to Demond." Riolu nodded, and looked back to his trainer and stuck his tongue out and ran around him. I giggle again. "Come on be reasonable." And with that Riolu jumped up and sat on Demond's Shoulder. Well. Maybe I might like travelling with Demond. I smiled, and ran on ahead. "Come on, catch me if you can~" I said and with that Demond chased me to the next city, well.. Along route 2 anyways. For once. I'm having some fun.

* * *

**Well Thats it~ Please R&R. But you don't have to~ But yeah! I wanna see this story to be an sucesss~**

**Oh and i almost forgot. My updating.. Hopefully will be once a week or more. Cuz i wanna space it out~**

******Edit: Might be some spelling mistakes! But be sure to tell me them in the reviews so i can change them if i need to.**


	2. New Additions

_Okay Maybe i said in a weeks time.. But i just got this chapter done so i was like. WHY NOT HM? Oh and the pokemon battle scene are really bad i know that.. I'm still trying to get better at them. Fighting scenes have never been too good... Anyways here's the decription on the Normal Type gym leader as It didn't really suit the last chapter -shot- Okay MAYBE I FORGOT... Shush. Here it is:  
_

**Chika has brown hair tied up in pig tails. She has brown eyes. She wears a pale yellow shirt with blue jeans and wears brown sandals.**

_That basically what she looks like. So R&R  
_

___**Edit: Just saying. Akia MIGHT seem very Mary-sued. BUT SHE ISN'T! Well she might be at first but as the story is progressing she will become less and less mary-sued.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pokemon, however I do own the rest, like the plot, OCs and region.. However I DO NOT OWN Demond Powzer. He's my friends.**_

* * *

**Chapter - 2: New Additions**

**Demond's POV**

So me and Akia were just walking down route 2. After I chased her for a bit. Dunno why she wanted me to, but who cares! She suddenly stopped and looked in-front of her. I moved to the side so I can see what she was staring at.

"You should get that pokemon, you know. It would be a good addition to your team." She said. With that normal monotone voice. God, she is kinda annoying with that tone of voice. I looked to the pokemon. It looked like a flipping defenceless sheep. Why would I catch that thing... It's probably weak as hell too. "Maybe you should get that Pokedex out and check." She said again... It was like she was reading... my thoughts? Huh?... Anyways I was looking in my pockets for dexter... I think that's his name. I showed him that sheep thing.

"Mareep, the wool pokemon. And NO it's not a defenceless sheep, and NO you can't shave it for its wool. It is an electric type... So don't to-"

I closed dexter and looked at Riolu.

"GO! QUICK ATTACK!" I shouted. Riolu nodded and did what I told him to. But as soon as he touched that sheep. He fell to the ground, ever so slightly twitching. "OMGZZZ WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted again. I then saw Akia walking up to Riolu with something in her hand. "HEY! .. What's that?" I asked.

"This?" She asked, like she was innocent.

"Mhm!" I answered.

"Do you even know what happened to your Riolu?"

". . . No..."

"Exactly, so how would you know what this is?"

"With you telling me?"

"How about? No. Anyways I can't be bothered to use this. Eevee, Heal bell please?" She asked. Her Eevee walked up to her and wagged its tail and made a ringing noise that sounds like a bell and healed whatever was on Riolu. Riolu stood up and walked towards me. I looked up to see some glowing light. I literally did a back flip... What is happening?

"WHAT? HEY! WHATS GOING ON?" I asked... Loudly.

"Calm it will ya? Just watch and se-" She was saying and FINALLY I was able to interrupt her.

"I have a right to you know, you know." I answered.

"And I have a right to not tell you." She remarked.

"Dam it.. Why am I getting mugged off by a girl? SO easily as well..." I looked to the Eevee again. Well where the Eevee was anyways. Dam.. What's an Eevee? I should really ask that soon. But.. THAT EEVEE HAS -

"TURN INTO A PINK THING WITH TWO TAILS?!" I shouted out loud. Akia turned to me with a sweat drop.

"Use your Pokedex." She said.

"His name is Dexter." I answered getting my pokedex and showing it that thing.

"Espeon, The sun pokemon. And no it's not some alien that was just transported from space. It is a Psychic Type. Evolved from an Eevee. It has to-"

I cut dexter off again, by closing him. I saw the Mareep walking up to Akia and Espeon.. I Think that's it's name. My eyes widen. I saw Mareep bonding with that Espeon! It was actually playing with her! But what surprised me the most was that it touch Akia and she didn't get frozen! Wait.. It's called paralyzed! YES! I LEARNT SOMETHING TODAY!

_**Actually you just remember it.**_

What.. HEY WHO ARE YOU?... I heard no answered. So I let it slide. I looked back at the Pokemon Mareep. It was completely ignoring me! why! And I saw Akia hugging it? What is this madness?

"Riolu... DO SOMETHING TO IT SO I CAN CATCH IT!" I said, and I saw my Riolu using quick attack but then some weird move that made it disappear slightly and reappear and hit the Mareep and it yip slightly and backed off. It growled at Riolu and used something that looked like Thunder.

"It's actually Thunder shock," She said.

"Wait.. How did you know that-" She interrupted me

"Because I thought of that when I first saw that move." She answered. "Now you should focus on the Mareep you want to catch or it's gonna get away." She stated. I looked back to the Mareep and Riolu. Riolu used... his palm? "Force Palm." Akia said.

"wait.. How?" I asked

"I know more stuff about pokemon then I look like I do."

"Oh..." I said. I looked back to the battle and see Riolu looking at me to get a pokeball I think. SO I did and threw it at that Mareep thing. And I CAUGHT IT!

"HELL YEAH! I GOT A MAREEP!" I shouted.

"You didn't get it, your Riolu did the work for you." Akia replied.

"Way to go to ruin my mood..." I answered.

"That's my job~"

"Anyways we should get to the city now eh?"

"Look at the time dude." She said.

"I don't own a watch though."

"Look at the sun!" I looked at the sun and see it was nearly down. My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" I moaned out.

"You expect me to cook don't you..." She said.

"Well... You are a girl." I remarked. I saw that I irk her.

"I do need some wood to get a fire going, and you are a boy right?" I face planted at this, Dam she is good.

"Okay, I'm going... to get some wood then." I walked away, suddenly I saw a Weedle. yes My chance to show them that I don't need Riolu or HER to catch it.

"Poochyena I chose you! Use.. er BITE!" I said. Poochyena used bite on the weedle and it was just enough so I can catch it... I looked for my pokeballs and could find 'em. I looked for them for 5 minutes and looked back at where the weedle 'was'. It was gone... Dam it! Then I heard a whisper in my ear

"Here's your pokeballs," I heard and literally jumped back.

"AHH!" I screamed and then I saw it was Akia. "Dam it akia, What's your problem!"

"You." She said. "And your welcome, Oh and here are your potions too."

"How.. HOW DID YOU GET THEM?" I shouted. She giggled

"Your bag really smells of sweat you know."

"I hate you too! Hmpf!" I snatched the Pokeballs and Potions off her. "If it hadn't been for you I would of got the weedle ALL BY MYSELF!"

"A smiple thank you would be nice." She said. "And your Poochyena did the damage."

"Shut up!" I said running off. But I tripped... and hit a tree.. that had a Kakuna in it... that fell onto the floor.. and evolved into a Beedrill. And chased me... I ran screaming. I looked back to see it stopped by Akia. She gave it a thumbs up... and got some popcorn out and ate it... With Riolu... I glared at him and he smiled innocently at me. I looked back at the Beedrill and thought of only one word.

Fuck.

I ran again. For what seemed like Hours and then I finally said.

"HELP ME!"

"Espeon." Was all I heard and I saw the Beedrill confused. I ran towards Akia.

"You took your time!" I said.

"I have a right to." She answered and walked up to the Beedrill. Healing it and letting it fly off. "Now where's the wood?"

". . . Well.. I got chased by a Bee-" I started

"Excuses don't work. Now go get some wood." She said. I face planted before going off to get some wood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So it was morning. Last night we had some food made by Akia and slept. I got up and found that Akia was still asleep. But next to her where her Eevee was. Now you must be wondering, why was there another Eevee. Well Akia's egg hatched as we were eating into an Eevee. And well it was night and Akia was fanning over him. Dam it.. I forgot to get the pokedex entry for Eevee. Anyways, I got the pokemon entry from some other pokemon.

"Umbreon, the moonlight pokemon. And no it's not something that comes from a nightmare. It is dark type. It is evolved from an Eevee. It has to hav-"

I closed Dexter.

"AKIA! SOME UMBREON THING ATE YOUR NEWLY HATCHED EEVEE!" I shouted and shook Akia awake. She woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked at me blankly before looking at the Umbreon. "Erm... What is an Eevee anyways...?" I asked. She face palmed. She grabbed dexter out of my hands and then showed me the screen.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. And no it's not a dog. It is a normal type. It can adapt to any environment. In english, it can evolve to many things depending on its surroundings."

She gave me dexter back.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Oh it is then." And she stood up. Grabbed her things and walked ahead, probably going to the next city. I trailed right behind her.

"When a trainer and Trainer meet, a battle must commence!" Someone said. I looked and saw it was a trainer.

"That's right, but as there is two of you, let's make it a double battle! Right bro?" A female trainer said.

"That's right sis!" The male trainer said. "Minun light it up!"

"Plusle, help him out~!"

I looked at Akia, she looked at me and nodded.

"Starly, show 'em what you got!"

"Riolu! I chose you!"

"You're joking?" She asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Plusle, Helping hand!"

"Minun, Spark!"

"Starly, dodge and use quick attack."

"Riolu... Ermm.. Jump on Starly and use quick attack too!"

Starly and Riolu dodge the Spark. Starly hit the Minu straight on while Riolu jumps and dived on Plusle, knocking them both our cold. They jumped back and looked triumph.

"How.. did we lose?" They asked.

"Because, my friends, me and this guy are more in sync than you guys will ever be. Even if me and him have known each other more lesser time than you two." She said with a smile. I just looked at her. Did she really mean that? "And yes I did mean it." She somehow answered my question.

"WHAT? You.. just read my mind.."

"No I didn't. The expression on your face told me you were thinking it."

"How old ARE you anyways... You are like a 15 year old..."

"I'm 11 actually. It was just my birthday."

"HUH?"

"And you're 10 right?"

"Wait.. How did you know?"

"Most people start their journey when they are 10."

"Most?"

"Well I started being with pokemon much younger than many others."

"Wait.. You did?"

"Naa, I started when I was 15."

"So you ARE 15!"

". . . You are seriously dense.. I take back what I said about us two in sync."

"Wait you do?"

"Yes."

"You're being sarcastic right?" She, for once, face planted.

"This is just stupid." I saw that she looked to the side and smiled. "Looks like I got a Staravia now. Oh thanks for the money." I looked at the glowing light and saw the Starly being evolved into a Staravia.

"No sweat!" That guy trainer said and walked off. "By the way, you two act like a couple."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said with a straight face, when I.. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. How could she do that? With a straight face nonetheless.

"Anyways, how did you get the Starly? I've never seen you catch it with me."

"That's because I didn't catch with you."

"Still how did you get her?"

"I _accidently_ caught it." She said

"Accidently?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I'm not entitled to tell you my life story."

"But please!"

"Fine. . ." She started. "Well I was just training my Eevee against a Starly. I beat it and my sister healed it and was about to let it go. I took out my Eevee's pokeball for her to return but turns out that it was a empty pokeball and it slipped out of my hands and caught the Starly at full health. This was when I was like 9."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

". .Totally."

"It's not."

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Totally is,"

"It is definitely not"

"Okay.. Fine.. You got me... I made it seems like it was an accident, when actually I wanted that starly."

"Oh." And with that we went to the Next city. What I DIDN'T know is that Espeon and Umbreon were bonding together much quicker than any other bonding time between the same pokemon.

Suddenly, as we were walking, we heard an explosion. That was right in front of us.

_"With the world under our rightful control._

_We will go around to patrol_

_To make our name more known_

_To always answer the phone._

_Yilla Jack_

_Team BA is always up for a fight_

_You got that right~"_

"Seriously?" I heard Akia say. "This again?"

"You have a problem with our motto girly?" The Male voice said. The explosion cleared. There were two people. A female with red hair in pig tails and grey eyes. She wore a Black shirt with an red trim. She had a skirt that was Red with black trim. She had high heeled boots with pull up socks. Both black. She looked... Very... I'm not even going to say it. The male had brown hair and brown eyes. Slightly scruffy hair too. He had a black jacket that had a hood and a red top with black trousers. He had white trainers.

"Yes I do." Akia said.

"Well then! We'll take you down!" The girl said. I think her name was Yilla.

"Yup! We will show you not to mess with us!" The guy said. I think his name was Jack.

"Demond.. I take these two on. Just you watch." Akia said and took a step forward.

"Hitmonlee, kick 'em away!" Jack said

"Go on Hitmonchan, do your best!" Yilla said

"Espeon, Umbreon, show 'em what bonding is all about!" Akia said. _[Put on some awesome music while reading this scene]_

"Hitmonlee, rolling kick!"

"Hitmonchan, Agility, throw 'em off guard!"

"Espeon, confusion! Umbreon, Shadow ball!"

Hitmonchan, though he threw them off guard, Espeon and Umbreon, recovered very quickly. Espeon concentrated and made the Hitmonless confused and hit himself. While Umbreon fired his Shadow ball at the running Hitmonchan and made it fall over at the impact.

"Now finish them off with Quick attack."

And with that, Espeon and Umbreon jumped over one another as they use their quick attack, hit them both straight on, making them fly to Yilla and Jack. Making them fly off into the distance.

"Done AND done." Akia said. "You two did amazing, perfect team." She praised the two pokemon. "Well we better get going to the next city before night fall hm?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah, we should!" I answered.

"Right so, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She said running off ahead of me. "You coming? I'm going to leave you if you don't!"

"Hey! wait up! I can't run that fast!"

"Well you should, you got a lot of exercise from that Beedrill."

"HEY! It just chased me! I wasn't trying to get more fit."

"I doubt it, knowing you."

"What? Hey! I don't want people to like me for my appearance."

"But that attitude isn't appealing at all!"

". . ." I was speechless again.

"Come on, we better get going." And with that we walked to the next city.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We got to the next city. Moonlit city it says on the sign.

"Hey, Akia, why is it called Moonlit city?" I asked.

"You'll see. You will see." She answered. I looked at the city and saw it was night fall. and. Woah! This city looks amazing! The lights! They... They are so flashy! They compliment the city well! No wonder it's called moonlit city. I looked to the sky. I saw that they left space for you to see the moon from anywhere from the city!

"Akia.. This place is breathtaking!"

"It has a gym here too."

"Seriously! I am challenging it n-" I started but I was cut off by some laughter.

"Oh my, what do you have here?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to find my sister. She had long blonde hair up to her back, she lets it out. A brown cardigan, a black top with blue shorts and a black belt. Fingerless gloves, black and Black boots, that go up to her ankle.

"What do you want sis? Why are you here anyways?"

"Me? Is it a crime to say hello to your brother? Oh and don't you know? There's a building here for contests? Didn't you know?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to enter it! And you, my dear stupid brother, can't beat me at all, even if you tried!"

"OH I CAN! I CAN BEAT YOU! When I get more pokemon.. BUT STILL I WILL GO AND COMPETE NOW!" I shouted.

"Demond... You are grabbing a lot of attention if you haven't noticed." I looked around at Akias comment. People were looking at me.

"Oh you can't~ Remember? I'm the best pokemon coordinator~" My sister said.

"Huh? coordinator?" I asked. I heard Akia face palm.

"A coordinator is someone who takes part in a pokemon contest." Akia explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Oh looks like your girlfriend know good stuff. What's your name?" My sister asked. I blushed.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted, but the girls didn't seem to listen.

"Akia. Akia Fuji, yours?" Akia replied.

"Me? I am Starly Powzer, the best-" My sister started.

"I get it, I get it. The best coordinator in this region."

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you in action once. You are amazing." Akia complimented my sister.

"Why thank you! I hope we can get along!" Starly said.

"By the way... why are you called Starly, it's a name of a pokemon you know."

"Oh my parents thought that Starlys were precious, so she called me Starly."

"Aww that's nice."

"HEY! YOU'RE IGNORING ME NOW!" I shouted.

"Calm it _Demon_. You are causing too much trouble."

"Wait.. what?" I answered.

"Nothing.. By the way, how old are you Starly?"

"17" Starly answered. "Well, I'll see you on stage brother.. Where I wipe the floor with you."

"It would be to wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Oh you would, you would give me a laugh."

". . ." I was speechless again. Starly giggled.

"See ya brother~"

"Bye.." I replied.

"Bai Starly." Akia answered. I watched as Starly walked away from me. I turned towards Akia and saw she had another egg in her arms.

". . .Another egg?" I questioned.

"Espeon and Umbreon's egg. They're together now." I looked down and saw Espeon and Umbreon playing tag with each other.

"How... But they've only seen each other for like a.. erm... day."

"Oh I can tell you if you want?"

"Oh please!"

"Let's get to the pokemon centre first. We need to rest up there. I'll tell you there."

"Oh right." And with that we walked towards the pokemon centre. Joking around every now and again.

* * *

**That was it guys! Expect slower updates as holidays are now over ;-; . I'll be sure to keep you lot updated on my progress on my profile!**

**Edit: Might be some spelling mistakes! But be sure to tell me them in the reviews so i can change them if i need to.**


	3. New Goals

_Heya guys! I am not dead! I AM SO PLEASED THAT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER PART! Why? I don't like writing contests. But i'm going to give you guys a good chunk of chapters! But to quickly explain something as its 22:35 right now.  
_

_Akia, might seem Mary-Sued, be seriously, she isn't. She might seem like it at first, but everything will be explained. Some is on this part, some the next. This Chapter 3 has a good bit of explaining, but not all of it. As i say, everything will be explained. Any more questions be sure to review/pm me the question and i will answer them. Now the 2nd part of this chapter will come out as soon as i can, as i just finished this part! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pokemon, however I do own the rest, like the plot, OCs and region.. However I DO NOT OWN Demond Powzer. He's my friends.**_

* * *

**Chapter - 3 - Part 1: New Goals**

**Akia's POV**

We got to the pokemon centre and let Nurse joy look after our pokemon. Me and Demond sat down at the cafe to get something to drink, there I began to explain how my Espeon and Umbreon got together.

"Well.. I would have to explain how I got the Umbreon so quickly." I said.

"But it evolved. That's why right?" He asked me back.

"There is a reason why pokemon evolve you know. Every Pokemon has a different way to evolve. Some had to gain fighting experience to evolve, while others have to bond with the trainer enough. Some have to evolve with a certain stone, others have to train in a certain area to evolve, or train in a certain time. Even if you evolve a pokemon, it might have different forms when it evolves. It varies depending on the pokemon." I explained. It was a nice simple lecture.

"Really? I didn't know that." He answered.

"Oh course you didn't. You don't know ANYTHING." I remarked back.

"Hey! I do know some things..." He said in his defence.

"Anyways, we are not here for an argument. You wanted to know how I got my Umbreon and Espeon got together so quickly?" I tried to get us back to our normal conversation.

"Oh yeah. That's right." He replied. I noticed that he isn't shouting that much anymore. Probably because we are in the pokemon centre at night when the pokemon and people are sleeping.

"Espeon told me this.. Well I tried to interpreted the best I could." I began. "You see... My sister right? She gave me that Eevee egg. She got it a few days back and walked with him for a bit before settling at the gym. However, she did have some _accidents_ with the egg."

"Accident?" He asked.

"Well, she is clumsy. Like... very clumsy. She, how can I say, trips a lot then." I answered. "And.. well she had the egg on her once, when she tripped... And made it hatch before it had to. It was friendly to her, and felt quite safe. However... It was my birthday soon, so my sister was like to the Eevee. 'Hey.. Is it alright if you go back into your egg? I was going to give you to my sister, as her present, but I tripped. Please? I would help you with only slightly resealing it.' When I came to the gym. I did see the egg but I didn't know that it would be mine. Espeon... Well she was an Eevee back then, she looked after the egg and the Eevee inside the egg, liked her a lot. They bonded like that. When I actually got the egg, it like me as well, as I held it. I did look after it too. So when it hatched, it wanted to Evolve. Also another reason why it evolved in the route but not when I got the egg is because... Well you have to see for yourself when we get to it. Now let us get our pokemon from Nurse Joy and go to that contest. You wanted to compete to win against your sister right?" I asked.

"He- .. Yeah I do." He stopped himself from yelling. Which, I was thankful for. I got up and he followed suit and with that we got our pokemon and went to the contest hall. On the way there, he asked me.

"What do you do in contests anyways?"

"Well there is two parts in it. The part where you show off your pokemon's skills and how styish as they call it, your pokemon do it. The second part is where you battle against someone else, but the more stylish the move you use against the opponent, the lower their health bar goes. There is a screen where their health bars of both pokemon are. There is a 5 minute time limit. You have to get their health bar down to nothing, or they will decide by which one is lower as the loser. That's all there is to it." I explained.

"Oh, how many pokemon?"

"One for both."

"I see. Then who should I use?"

"That, my friend, is your own decision," And with me saying that, we got to the building. We entered and it was like I expected it to be. Demond, however, was in awe.

"Woah! This place is amazing." He said.

"I thought that the first time. It gets boring after a while. Gets very repetitive ." I remarked. The building, well, we were in the lobby, where you sign up, it was a semi-circle. The door was automatic and glass, they were double. When you got in there was plants either side of you. The floor, was a deep blue colour while the roof, that was domed, was white, to represent the moon. The walls were dark grey. The reception was to the left of you with the phones on the right. In the middle were a single door and double door. The single door was brown while the double doors were sky blue. The single door was closer to the reception, vice versa. There were benches at the side of the plants and by some of the walls. Many people were here.

"So.. where do I go now?" Demond asked.

"The reception is over there." I answered back and he nodded. He ran to the reception and asked if he could join the contest. She said, as it was his first time, that he should of came in the morning, But as there is one space left, he was allowed to join that time last minute. He was grateful of this. Demond had to get his own card made so he gave her his full name and some information. He was given his card, he took it and went for the brown door, while I went through the sky blue doors and got a seat, near the edge mind you. I looked up, it was glass so it showed the sky, and I saw the moon. I smiled and looked to the stage. I noticed a few more people rush in and sat down. The lights that were above the stage were turned on and the contest was under way.

"Hello there people of Lowkin! Here it is! The moonlit contest! There are 10 coordinators today, a full house. They are!" The host boomed into his microphone. "The region's best coordinator, who we are lucky to have today, Starly Powzer! With her beloved NineTales!"

That being said Starly walks in, very proudly, with her NineTales strolling in behind her. Starly was waving to the crowd.

"It's great to be on this stage again! The stage that I had my first ever contest. And I lost it. I did just begin being a coordinator. I remember it so well. I remember having NineTales here win me my first contest, which is why I am using her today! But that aside, lets get back to the present and get this contest over with!" Starly proclaimed.

"So how do you feel right now Starly?" The Host asked.

"I feel great! I know this contest will be a great show!"

"Oh alright! Please stand to the side as I announce the next coordinator!" Starly walked to the side of the stage. "Now our next coordinator is Emiko Kojima! Yes the 'Girl in Blue' as we know her! With her attractive Luxary!" Emiko walked on stage. In a bored manner it looked like. She was wearing black converses with black pull up socks with sky blue leg warmers. She had a sky blue skirt with a big black cross on the side of it. She also had a black top with a blue cross in the middle of it, a white leather jacket, obviously not done up, and sky blue 'arm' warmers. They were basically leg warmers but on her wrists. She had long and straight black hair with a sky blue dip dye and bright blue eyes. Hey Luxary was casually strolling in behind her, again in a bored manner.

"Now Emiko, how do you feel about this contest? You don't take contests that often do you?"

"I was heavily persuaded to do this contest. And I feel neutral."

"Oh and why Luxary?"

"Well, he wanted to and he hasn't done a contest before, so why not?"

"Thank you! Our next coordinator is! Hiroki Mortzer! With his beautiful Roserade!" Emiko walked to the side next to Starly. The next person to come in was a guy with blonde hair that was both spiky but ruffled up and turquoise eyes. he had a dark yellow arm band on his right wrist. He also had a white top under a thin dark turquoise jacket that seemed too small for him. He had navy blue jeans with a yellow belt. He also had navy blue trainers. His Roserade was walking in smiling.

"Hey guys." He said.

"So how do you feel right now Hiroki?"

"I feel fine. Not too shabby."

"That's great! Now for our next 6 coordinator is Coral Sealo! With her Floatzel! Cotty Hin with her Lilligant! Irilo Ran with her Misdreavus! Lany Trante with her Skitty! Zuzan Olie with his Zorua! Gaffilo Polo with his Minccino!" The 6 of them walked up and waved. _[Okay guys. I am not going to do EVERYONE'S clothes, one it would be too long. And I am only going to do the important people.] _

"And finally, we have a coordinator that it's his first time in a contest! His name is Demond Powzer! Tell me boy, are you Starly's brother?"

"Problem?" He answered. Did I rub off on him or something?

"Oh no! Of course not!"

"Oh look here now! My brother, did you grow some balls from the last time we met?" Starly said.

"No, someone just rubbed off on me. She is a amazing person, annoying sometimes though. Well not as annoying as you."

"Oh is she in the audience right now?" The host asked.

"Yeah. But I can't tell you who, because if I did, then she would kill me."

"No shit Demond." I muttered so no one can hear.

"Anyways, let's get this contest under way!" The host shouted. "Let's explain this! The first part of this contest is the Audience Show 'em, You must show off your pokemon to the judges. 2 people will be eliminated after this. You will have a break before you have Style 'em up! This is where you battle another and you lower their health bar on the screen with how stylish you make your move! That is all! Let us begin! First up... Demond with his Mareep!" The other coordinators walked off back stage and Demon took the centre stage.

"Mareep. You ready?" Demond asked. Mareep nodded. "Okay! Use Thunder Shock!" His Mareep lit up with yellow light and blasted the shock into the air, making it shatter to pieces to rain yellow drops of what looked like powder. The audience, including me, gasped. It looked amazing. I haven't seen anything like this! I have to remember to praise Mareep after this. Well when it is the break anyways.

"That was amazing Mareep! That was so awesome! How about. . Thunder wave next!" Demond shouted. His Mareep glowed bright blue and shot a wave of blue thunder, she made it form around her as a dome and it white streaks of light go through the blue dome. It disappeared and a Flaffy appeared where the Mareep was. More gasping was heard. Claps came right after. "What?" Demond asked, very quietly to himself.

"What an amazing performance from you lad, do you have anything else you would like to show is? That Mareep you had just evolved into a Flaffy. Let's see if you can work with your Flaffy first time." One of the three judges said. Demond looked at his Flaffy, with some slight confusion. His Flaffy looked at him with a smile and nidded at him, to what seemed like she was saying, 'im the same as before, just a bit stronger and have more control over my moves. You got this.' Demond smiled back and then said.

"Alright Flaffy, we got this. Use Thunder shock once more!" The audience sighed, as they 'thought' they have seen that move before. But they were blown away, at the power and control that the Flaffy showed. The thunder shock, it flew straight up and hit the glass for a split second before bouncing off and hit the rim of where the glass was connected to the wall, skimmed around it and broke apart and met up in the middle, above Flaffy. The pieces hit each other to break again to rain down around Flaffy. The audience cheered.

"That was incredible Demond! Please go backstage so we can get the next coordinator through." The host came up to him and said. Demond picked up his Flaffy and walked backstage. "Emiko, come on in!" Emiko walked in with her Luxary walking ahead of her.

"Lux, you know what to do." Emiko said, the Luxary ran forward and did Bite. With the momentum of the movement, the Luxary did a back flip and used Shock Wave to flash around him. He threw his head back slightly to his a Spark going and threw his head forward to fire it. He landed on his feet and let electricity run along his fur before he sprang back up to Thunder Fang on the ball the Spark made. When the Luxary got to his feet again, Emiko was by his side.

"Amazing as always Emiko! You always come out with new tricks up your sleeve!" One of the judges exclaimed.

"Wow! What a performance! Emiko everyone! Hiroki, hop on stage!" The host shouted. We heard a Whistle as the duo walked on stage.

"Roseade, Magical leaf with petals!" Hiroki said in a laid back tone. His Roserade brought her bouquets up to throw out leaves and let them twirl around her as she danced with petals. She brought her bouquets forward and the petals and Leaves were thrown forward. "Sweet scent." Roserade spread her arms out and let some scent come out of them, filling up the room with a nice scent.

"Incredible! Fantastical!" A judge shouted.

"Wow! What a performance! That was THE Hiroki guys! Starly, your time to shine is a upon us!" The host shouted into his microphone. It was so loud, I think my ears might fall off by the end of this. Anyways, Starly walked in with her Ninetails by her side.

"Fire Spin with a touch of a Flame thrower." Starly said and her Ninetails did that. Her tails went straight up and had small bits of fire around them and she spit out a flame tornado. She then did her Flame thrower to spiral around the tornado, to make it look like a Christmas tree. "Will – o – Wisp it up." The Will – o – Wisp, was shot on to the 'tree' and it was made to seem like the balls you put on your everyday tree. "Finish it with a Burst!" Starly shouted. Her Ninetails create a ball of flame in her mouth and shot it at the tree; it went inside the tree and made it burst into pieces. Wows were heard from many. I just stared. That was amazing! No wonder she is the region's best coordinator.

"Truely incredible, magnificent!"

"We know who is going to win again huh?" Some of the judges said.

"That was, mind blowing Starly! Next coordinator is –"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once all the rest of the coordinators finished the host shouted. "Coordinators, get back on stage my friends!" One by one they came on with their pokemon. "That was an amazing performance out of you all! We need to let the judges think of who would go through so the break is now! See you guys in a bit." And with the host walked off and the audience stood up to, mainly go to the people they were rooting for, so Starly was quite crowded. Some people went to Demond to congratulate him on doing quite well. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shouder. It was a shoulder bag I got from my sister the other day. It was brown with an Eevee face on it, it was so cute! Anyways, I walked towards him and smiled slightly at him, I don't really smile that often to people, but this time it was needed so I did. I think he was slightly shocked, but he got over it.

"That was great Demond! You did your best and it was good." I said to him. I knelled down to Flaffy. "Flaffy that was great, what you did there was unbelievable. Watching you grow is awesome." I patted her head and stroked it.

"Wait what?" Demond asked me.

"Wait for what?" I answered.

"I remembered something, how did Flaffy trust you so quickly, yet you just met her?"

"Oh that, I'll tell you later, right now it's too late for explaining anything." I explained. I looked behind him and saw that his sister and two other coordinators coming towards us.

"Hey there little bro, you did quite well on stage you know. Probably in the family. So how are you?" Starly asked him.

"Well... I'm alright." He answered.

"These are my friends, we travel with each other. You should know them, Hiroki and Emiko." Starly said.

"Oh Hello." Demond replied.

"Hey there! You did great!" Hiroki complimented.

"Thanks."

"I suppose so too." Emiko replied after.

"Oh and behind him is Akia Fuji, she travelling with Demond here." Starly explained.

"Yo." I said finally to them.

"Heya! So what do you do?" Hiroki asked.

"Me? I'm an Eevee trainer." I replied.

"You are?" They all asked at once.

"You never told Demond either?!" Starly asked.

"I never thought I'd needed to tell anyone, really." I answered.

"What exactly is an Eevee Trainer anyways?" Demond asked me.

"I'll tell you after, it's too late." I replied.

"I still can't believe it! It's so rare to find an Eevee Trainer!" Hiroki said.

"My sister is the Normal type gym, she wanted to be an Eevee Trainer, but as she loved all normal types, she felt like she was neglecting them. So she became a gym leader, and asked me to fulfil her dream, that soon became mine too." I explained.

"I see. And your Eevees so far?" Emiko asked.

"Espeon and Umbreon. They have an egg. Don't forget my Staravia." I said.

"So no stones? Just friendship?" She questioned.

"Am I supposed to tell you my life now?" I remarked.

"I think so."

"Why don't you keep that thought up there?" I finished off.

"Maybe I will." Emiko threw back at me.

"Anyways, it's seems the break is up, time for you guys to see who's through." I encouraged them. They all nodded and walked away, to go back stage. However Emiko stayed behind of a bit.

"So Akia, I would like you to be my rival, but you know, just a friendly one. I don't want any hardcore fights. Just casual, you know." Emiko told me.

"I'd say, why not." I said back. We hugged; looks like this journey might be good after all. "Now go on, break a leg!" I said after a while. I walked back to my seat, picked up my Espeon and put her on my lap. The host came out.

"Hello! And welcome to the second part of the Moonlit Contest! If you have already passed out, then, nightyo! If you haven't then keep awake, many exciting battles are about to commence. The coordinators going through are, In order of best show off, Starly! Emiko! Hiroki! Demond! Coral! Irilo! Zuzan! And finally, Lany!" The Host exclaimed. Cheers were heard as well as 'Aww's "Our first battle is against, Demond and Lany!" Demond and Lany came on stage and took their side.

"You are going down!" Lany taunted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mirror." Demond shot back.

"Begin!" The host shouted.

"Sing your heart out Skitty!" Lany said.

"Thunder wave it 'round Flaffy!" Demond told his Flaffy. The Skitty stood her ground and brought her head up and began to sing a calming tune, that was directed towards the Flaffy, to make her go to sleep. But, Flaffy jumped out of the way and blue sparks formed around her body, before they were shot in a at Skitty dead on. She was now paralyzed.

"Skitty! Are you okay?" Lany asked. "Come we-" She was cut off by her Skitty, growling, as if she was saying I can still fight. "If you say so Skitty. Run up and give that Flaffy a piece of your mind with a double slap!"

"Shock her Flaffy." Demond said, it seemed like he was taking this seriously. Skitty ran up to the Flaffy to give her a double slap, but again, Flaffy dodged it and jumped behind the Skitty. She had now yellow sparks, jumped in the air and did a back flip and did a Thunder Shock at the Skitty, however the Skitty dodged the Thunder Shock.

"Copy Her!" Lany shouted. The Skitty span in a circle twice, having sparkles fall on her and suddenly she had yellow sparks bouncing over her body and she shot her thunder shock at Flaffy.

"Dodge and tackle her down!" Demond said after. Flaffy moved to the side, but a little too late and had a bit of the shock hit her a little at her side. Flaffy then ran forward and hit the Skitty again, dead on. The Skitty flew up in the air and then dropped. She was struggling to get up steady on her feet. I looked to the health bars on the screen, I noticed that both health bars are down to about a quarter of health left. I smiled when I saw that the Skitty's health was just a little lower than Flaffy's.

"Finish it off with a Thunder Shock!" Demond told his Flaffy. She nodded and jumped back, having Sparks over her wool and shot the Shock at the Skitty, finally ending the battle, with only 1 minute to spare. The Thunder Shock came so sudden that the Skitty could not dodge. It was a great battle, I must admit.

"And that concludes the first battle! The skill of this beginner is shining through, must run in the family! Well folks, Demond won this one and is through to the next round. Lany, I'm sorry dear, but you have to go home now, unless you are staying for the rest of the contest, either way, you did well until now, be proud! Now for the next battle, it is between Emiko and Irilo!" The host shouted into his microphone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The other fights before the semi-finals were, Starly against Zuzan, Hiroki against Coral. Starly won of course, and Hiroki won, but he was losing at first, but made a huge comeback.

"Now, on to the next round. Our first match of this round is between, Emiko and Demond! Electric vs Electric, how would this turn out!?" Again, the host boomed into his microphone. I swear, my ears will ring so much by the end of this. As they two were coming out for their fight, I checked on Espeon, as she was holding onto the egg. I smiled at her, caringly. I look back on stage. Emiko had a smirk on her face.

"Hmpf, you think you're going to win? Think again." Emiko said.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" Demond questioned back.

"let us begin!" The host shouted.

"Shock him Flaffy!" Demond said.

"Spark." Emiko said in a monotone voice. Flaffy jumped back to steady herself and had sparks all over her and was about to shoot it before Luxary created a Spark from his mouth and threw it at Flaffy, sending her flying back at Demond, fortunately, he was able to catch her.

"Flaffy! Are you okay?" Demond asked. He put his Flaffy down and knelled beside her. Flaffy looked at Demond and nodded, slowly getting up to fight again. "Flaffy, don't push yourself, if you can't continue then don't." Flaffy looked back at Demond and smiled. She turned to the Luxary, determined. "Okay, if you say so, Thunder wave!" Blue sparks flew around Flaffy's body and shot it. However, the Luxary jumped up and dodged the attack and jumped right in front of Flaffy, brought her front legs up and slammed them down to make a Shock wave, causing Flaffy to faint, which automatically means she has lost.

"What a good battle!" The host said.

"You did well for a beginner, Demond. But you still have a long way to go." Emiko commented.

"Thanks. I'll go and get Flaffy fixed up. One day, I will beat you!" And with that Demond went backstage to get Flaffy healed up. Emiko smiled slightly before going off stage too.

"Our final battle for the Semi-finals, is between Starly and Hiroki! This will be a great match, I can just feel it." The host said again. The duo walked on stage and went to their places.

"Oh, you are going down Starly!" Hiroki taunted.

"If you say so, Hiroki, the SECOND best coordinator of the region." Starly remarked. "Actually, if Emiko entered the Regional contest, she would of gotten second."

"Enough of that, BEG-" The host was saying before. An Explosion basted from the ceiling, a metal hand came out from the smoke and grabbed the pokemon on stage, and tons of others. Including, my Umbreon. Espeon was safe, thank god, she had her egg with her. The smoke vanished...

* * *

Cliffy! I know! I was going to write more, but the next part wont be as long, so I will put it on the next part. Also, i wanted to get this chapter part out. So yeah, stay tuned, the next part will be out soon!

~Snowy Out


	4. New Companions

_So. As I said I AM NOT DEAD... I'm just taking a while to update... About a month each time. Anyways I need to give some quick thanks to  
_

_Night the hedgehog1998 - For being my first reviewer! I AM SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING YOU LAST CHAPTER!_

_Shcicksal-TillMylastBreath - For being awesome. And for just being there for me. She is like the best ever! And here you go gurl! This chapter were your chara shine!_

_Thank you for every one who is sticking with me! I love you allll!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pokemon, however I do own the rest, like the plot, OCs and region.. However I DO NOT OWN Demond Powzer, Emma Fuji, Cheshire Silver and my little taking Eevee named Willow~.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter - 3 - Part 2: New Compaions**

**Akia's POV**

The smoke vanished and I saw a net, with tons of pokemon, which included Starly's Ninetails, Hiroki's Roserade, My Umbreon, that Floatzel. I stood up, I looked down to Espeon, asking her if she would be okay to be by herself, using my mind, as she was a Physic type. She nodded. I ran to the front of the stage, Starly and Hiroki were lying on the floor of the stage, rubbing their head, and looked up. I saw a huge 'BA' on the side of this helicopter that just came out of the smoke, that was holding on to the net.

"Oh my, what do we have here! So many pokemon!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

"And it looks like we have the Best Coordinator's best pokemon!" A male voice, sounded.

"You will fear us!" The woman's voice shouted.

"How can we fear you, if we don't even know your name?" Emiko asked, casually, walking out and standing next to me. "You alright?" She muttered to me.

"Kind of, they got my Umbreon though." I replied. "But I'll get him back, for sure."

"That's the spirit." Emiko said.

_"With the world under our rightful control._

_We will go around to patrol_

_To make our name more known_

_To always answer the phone._

_Yilla Jack_

_Team BA is always up for a fight_

_You got that right~"_

"Ba?" Hiroki asked. I face palmed.

_"With the world under our rightful control._

_We will go around to patrol_

_To make our name more known_

_To always answer the phone._

_Yilla Jack_

_Team BadAssery is always up for a fight_

_You got that right~"_

"Why Hiroki! That's like the fifth time I had to hear that stupid thing!" I said.

"Well get use to it little girl, because you will hear it more often." Jack said.

"As well as your screams." I answered back.

"What?" They both asked at once. I smirked. I got my pokeball that had my Staraiva.

"Blow them away Staravia!" I said as Staravia came out.

"Lux, come on." Emiko said as her Luxary walked out from behind her.

"Emiko, let Luxary jump on Staravia so she was fly towards the helicopter. Luxary can jump on the copter, while Staravia can take care of the net." I suggested quietly. Emiko nodded and looked at her Luxary. Her Luxary jumped on Staravia, and she flew up to the helicopter.

"Quick attack!" I shouted. Staravia got close to the Helicopter and let Luxary jump on the helicopter before swooping down and hitting the top of the net that was connected to the helicopter with her quick attack. Luxary stood on the front glass window. He smirked and did a Thunder Fang on the glass to break it. He then brought his front legs up and down to do a Shock Wave, to make the helicopter fall onto the stage. But just before that happened, Staravia was able to cut the net and carry it to the edge of the hall, where she let the trapped pokemon out. I ran onto the stage and dragged both Starly and Hiroki off the stage, right before the helicopter crashed down. Luxary jumped back and landed in front of us, Emiko and me. He created a ball of electricity and threw it at the helicopter. There was an explosion and screams were heard.

"We'll be back for youuuu!" They both screamed. I smiled at Luxary for doing a good job.

"And we will be always ready." I replied after them. I looked around and saw eceryone was getting reunited with their pokemon. I walked to where the net was and saw Ninetails, Roserade and my Umbreon. I picked up Umbreon and put him on my Shoulder. I picked up the other two, as they seems slightly hurt and walked towards Stary and Hiroki. "Here you are guys, your beloved pokemon." I let Ninetails and Roserade jumped out of my hold and to their owner. Staravia then came down with Espeon on her back, with her egg. I took hold of the egg and let Umbreon and Espeon play tag... Again.

"Thank you soo much Akia!" Starly told me. "Thank you too Emiko."

"What she said." Hiroki said.

"No problem." I replied.

"yeah." Emiko said. I heard running behind me,.

"What the hell happened out here!" Demond asked, quite loudly should I say.

"Calm down, if you came out sooner you would know." I answered.

"I was busy..." He replied.

"Doing what? Fanning over something I bet."

"No!"

"Then what did you do hm?"

"I was looking after Flaffy!"

"If you say so."

"Like a couple, I tell ya." Starly stated. Demond again blushed.

"So what about the contest?" I then asked.

"Well, it's cancelled. There won't be another contest here until that is fixed." The host said looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, so there isn't a winner then?" I asked again.

"It seems that way." The host then answered.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." I said.

"Yes it was." Emiko said.

"Well it seems the contest is cancelled. Please make your way out of here!" The Host suddenly boomed into his microphone.

"Ouch much?" I said after. "Come on Demond, let's get some sleep, tomorrow is gym time." I walked up to my seat and put my bag on, took out my pokeball for Staravia and let her return. The other two, Espeon and Umbreon, I let them walk around. I turned my head to see Demond strolling, in a tired manner behind me. We walked to the Pokemon Centre and stayed there for the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me and Demond walked out, I love the smell of morning air. The egg was in my bag, very safe.

"Come Demond, let's walk around for a bit before going to the gym. It's been a while since I've been here." I said, running forward a little.

"If you want." He answered. I smiled slightly at him.

"Come on, let's go." I replied. Demond ran up beside, to catch up with me of course.

"Wait, you said it's been a while since you were here? That means you were here before?" He questioned me as we walked.

"Yeah, I was."

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to tell me about an Eevee trainer?"

"Yeah, I know, but in a bit, I just wanna enjoy the view, just for a little longer." I answered, softly. Demond looked at me, like I just suddenly changed for a human to a ghost.

"Oi! Akia!" I heard a voice shout.

"Akia! It's meeee! Emmma!" I heard Emma also shout. I turned around and saw the two, Chika and my little sister Emma. She was wearing a pink dress, with a white trim. A white jacket, white leggings, pink running shoes. She had a hot pink bag, with a pokeball attached to it. She had dirty blonde hair, that was wavy and shoulder length. She was 9.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you?" Emma asked me.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Same!" She walked towards me and hugged me, I returned it.

"Emma, this is Demond, he's travelling with me. Demond, this is Emma, she's my little sister." I introduced them.

"Really? I never guessed, she has blonde hair, but you have black hair." Demond said.

"Hey! Just because the hair is different, doesn't mean we're not related." Emma explained.

"Anyways, you guys have fun on your travels!" Chika said before running off. Back to her own gym probably.

"Well let's get to the gym then." I said.

"Wait! You still haven't explained what a Eevee trainer is." Demond told me.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Emma needs to know anyways." I began. "An Eevee trainer, is a trainer that trains Eevees. As Eevees are rare, Eevee trainers are even rarer. But once you are a Eevee Trainer, you have to breed many, and you can gift some to new trainers that need a new partner, or even better, let them go to the wild to roam around. That's really it. Not much else to it. If in the journey you have any more questions you can ask me. That aside, Emma, What's your starter?" I asked.

"Buneary! I'll show you." Emma went into her bag and took out a pokemon. "Hop on out Buneary!" Her Buneary came out.

"Did she catch her for you?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ha, you can't catch pokemon by yourself!" Demond said, trying to act proudly.

"Well at least I know what a pokedex is!" Emma remarked.

"You're not suppose to know!"

"But I do, you just daydream too much."

"Wait... how did you know?"

"Chika" Me and Emma said as the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Emma, go around town for a bit, for a look around, then meet us in the gym." I told her, she nodded, running the other way to go sightseeing. "Come De, let's get to the gym." And with that, we walked to the gym.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Demond shouted as he opened the doors to the gym. When they were open, we saw a girl, a 10 year old I think she was. "Pfft, this is going to be easy." He muttered to me. The girl has purple hair that went to her knees, she also had a yellow sun hat with a black ribbon on it, but she was holding it. Her dress was sky blue which had a black bow tied around it, with red flowers at the tips. She had magenta shoes and in her hair, she had a black skull clip.

"Accepted." She said, in a more monotone voice then mine. I saw Demond slightly shivering. "Three Pokemon only." Demond walked to the edge of the fighting area and I walked to the sideline and sat down with Espeon on my lap with her egg.

"Go! Poochyena!" Demond shouted, bringing his Poochyena out.

"Sneasei" She again said in a monotone voice. She always did this.

"Tackle!" Poochyena ran up, to hit the Sneasei straight on, but the Sneasei dodged. Poochyena kept trying for a couple more times. Sneasei kept dodging. April put on her hat and opened her eyes, which were bright red and slightly smirk, causing both me and Demond to shiver a little.

"Icy Winds." Poochyena tried for a final time, but this time Sneasei didn't more, but instead opens her mouth to shoot out an Icy Winds, dead ahead, which hit Poochyena, resulting in him being thrown back, hitting Demond, causing him to topple back. Poochyena got up, struggling mind you.

"You okay to carry on?" Demond asked his Poochyena. He nodded. "Okay then! Use Bite!" Poochyena again ran straight at Sneasei, but this time, he jumped from side to side. To distract Sneasei probably, however it wasn't working too well, as the Sneasei was standing there unfazed.

"Faint Attack." Sneasei waited till the last minute before disappearing to hit Poochyena, causing him to faint.

"Return! Go Riolu!" Riolu popped out and went into his fighting stance. "Quick attack!" Riolu ran up to Sneasei and began to run circles around her.

"Do the same." Sneasei jumped up and over Riolu, made a sharp turn around and ran forward. The two collided, being knocked back, both slightly injured.

"Force Palm!" Riolu ran to the side and straight at the Sneasei with his hand out to do a force palm.

"Icy winds." Sneasei blew out an Icy Winds to create a shield around her. However she did it when Riolu was so close to her, he was about to hit. This meant Riolu got the full blast of a Icy winds which sent him flying.

"Riolu! Return! Go Flaffy!" Demond made Riolu return before he could get hurt anymore. "Thunder wave!" Flaffy shot a Thnder wave at Sneasei, who wasn't expecting it. She got slightly knocked back. "Thunder shock!" Flaffy jumped behind the Sneasei and aimed right at her. She then shot the Thunder Shock at the Sneasei. Sneasei moved out of the way, ever so quickly, meaning that the Thunder Shock bounced towards the door. As that happened, Emma opened the doors and the Thunder Shock just skimmed the top of her head, out into the sky. I now question my little sister's timing. Emma walked towards me to sit next to me, as I looked back to the fight.

"Icy winds," Sneasei quickly shot out a Icy wind making Flaffy topple over. "Finish her with a Quick attack" Sneasei ran up to Flaffy in speeds I have never seen her reach, and hit her dead on, causing her to faint. "What a shame." April looked at Demond in the eye. "Maybe next time." I stood up and walked towards Demond, Emma was right behind me.

"Come, let's get your Pokemon sorted before my battle," I told him.

"Return." He said before turning and walking off.

"I'll be back~" I told April, she waved at me and I walked with Demond and Emma to the Pokemon center, with the Egg in my hands.

"Demond, you okay?" I asked him.

"Of course he isn't, he just got beat." Emma told me.

"I know, but it's life, you have your ups and downs."

"True." Emma finished off. We got to the Pokemon centre, and before we went in, I looked up and saw a shadow in the sky. It swooped down and I saw it was a Flygon and a Trainer. I looked at the trainer carefully. She was electrocuted slightly, and I can guess who I was. She had cotton candy pink hair that was tied in a ponytail but wore A cap (like Ash's) over it with a hairclip pinning her bangs. Emerald green eyes and pale skin. She has a thin scar running on my left eye. I better ask her why. Her Flygon set her down, and she was leaning on her Flygon for support. I walked into the Pokemon centre with them. Soon after that, Demond rushed ahead.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course you have! You were here this morning!" The Nurse explained.

"I mean if I've seen you before outside this city, like for example in Vanilla City," Demond stated.

"Oh you must mean my sister then! She looks exactly like me, so I get that a lot,"

"Oh so you're tw-" I interrupted him.

"Enough of that. You wanted to heal your pokemon, correct? Then stop stalling, and Nurse Joy, can I borrow some bandages, a blanket and a bed?" I asked. She nodded and called Chansey to show me to a room. I went in there with Emma and we were there alone with the girl for a while, I was bandaging some of her slight burns whilst Emma handed them to me and then sat down with her Buneary and bonded with her, while she carried the Egg. The girl's Flygon had went back to her pokeball as I was helping her mistress. Suddenly Demond bursts through the door.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" He questioned me.

"Maybe, if someone had told their pokemon to aim properly, then this might of never happened, you know. Just a thought." I scolded him.

"Well how am I suppose to know that Flaffy wasn't aiming properly." He defened himself.

"Oh so now you're blaming your pokemon for your actions, how nice!"

"Who says I'm blaming them-"

"Me" I interrupted him, he ignored my comment.

"Anyways, you were the one who accused me first!"

"I didn't accuse you, I was just stating the, plus you agreed with me. You did say something like ' how was I suppose to know that Flaffy wasn't aiming properly' right? I shot back, standing my ground. What I didn't know was that the girl I helped out was slowly trying to creep away.

"Hey! You there! I challenge you to battle!" Demond shouted at the girl.

"You has a name you know." Emma said, finally deciding to join in.

"It would be polite to ask for their name before challenging them, it's just common sense something you lack of." I finished off.

"Cheshire Silver." The girl said.

"Demond Powzer." Demond introduced himself. "Let's battle right here and now!"

"#denies," (said as hash tag denies, also I say this a lot) I told him. "This is part of the pokemon centre, where injured pokemon are being healed and are asleep. You'll make too much racket." I scolded.

"Who, both of us?" Demond asked me.

"No. Just you." I said He face planted.

"Guys, you seriously need to calm down! You're just arguing for no apparent reason." Cheshire scolded us.

"They're always like that Che. They'll make up soon." Emma stated.

"Emma, just to give you a thought. You've only been here for not even a day, you don't know anything." I told her.

"Mhmm." Demond backed me up. Well tried to.

"You can chat..." I told him. "You thought the pokedex was a phone."

"Hey now.. Can we stop bringing that up?"

"How about... No. Hey Cheshire, you wanna join us?" I asked her, finally looking at her. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of me. I knew It was here. The one I met at Hoenn.

"Oh.. Sure." She answered, I smiled softly at her, she looked back at Demond. "And maybe we can have our battle another time."

"Come, it's my turn to face that gym." I said, turning to the door, "You guys coming?" They nodded and followed behind me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gym doors open once more. I walked to where Demond once stood. The other went to the bleachers, Emma had my egg to keep it safe.

"My turn, April" I said to the gym leader.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again. You've grown. You know the rules. Murkrow, turn everything to darkness." April said, as her Murkrow came out of her pokeball.

"Staravia, blow them away!" I told Staravia. "Quick Attack!" Staravia flew up and dived in on Murkrow.

"Haze" Murkrow flaps her wings to release a thick, black smoke. Which hit Staravia, making her stop and fly away from the smoke.

"Dam.. Wing attack!" I told Staravia, after she recovered.

"Same." Murkrow flew up, while Staravia flew down. They were just skimming each other, when finally after a while they hit and rebounded. They were both slightly panting.

"Night Shade." Murkrow fires a dark crimson beam at Staravia. Neither did I or Staravia saw it coming, so she got hit, badly with the beam.

"Quick attack!" I told Staravia. She flew up and right behind Murkrow and hit her dead on. "Combo het!" Staravia did it multiple more times. "Finish off with a Wing attack!" And with that, Murkrow was down. Barely.

"Be quick with this Sneasei." April let out Sneasei. "Faint attack." Staravia had no time to react. She was hit and went down.

"You did amazing Girl. Return." I let Staravia return. "Um-" I was about to say Umbreon when Espeon popped out. "Oh... Fine, Espeon, go on." I said and Espeon ran forward. "Quick Attack!"

"Same." Espeon and Sneasei both ran at each other, just like the birds, but at much quicker speeds. Espeon was able to hit Sneasei in the back, before Sneasei turned 'round and hit her too, sending her back.

"Switf!" Espeon shot out of her mouth stars, aiming for Sneasei.

"Icy Winds." Sneasei blew out the winds, just after some of the Stars hit her. The Winds hit Espeon, making her do a back flip.

"Quick attack in!" Espeon ran straight for Sneasei.

"Counter." Sneasei ran to her too. Both colliding with each other, falling at the same time.

"Return. Umbreon, show them that darkness can be a good thing."

"Howl, Mightyena."

"Umbreon, Confuse Ray!" Umbreon shot a purple beam at Mightyena, confusing him.

"Mightyena, Dig." Mightyena, swayed from side to side, slowing digging into the ground.

"Quick attack!" Umbreon ran right at the Mightyena knocking him over.

"Bite." Mightyena took the chance of having Umbreon close to bite him. "Sand attack then run." Mightyena kicked some sand into Umbreon's eyes and ran off.

"Pursuit!" Umbreon chased Mightyena and hit him dead on as well.

"Bite again." Again, Mightyena bit Umbreon.

"Quick attack!" Ubmbreon hit Mightyena one last time and he falls.

"Well done Akia. You won. Return." Mightyena was returned. "Here, is your Crescent Badge." The Crescent badge looked like a Crescent moon with purple tips going into blue in the middle. I hugged her and walked towards my audience.

"Woah! That was sooo cool! You were amazing!" Emma told me.

"Whatever.." Demond said.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude Demond." Cheshire scolded him.

"You can't tell me what do be like."

"Respect your elders."

"Wait.. You're older than me?"

"Yes... By 4 years."

"Guys... I really need to go the pokemon centre. Come let's go." I explained to them and with that we went to the Pokemon centre.

When we got to the pokemon centre, I gave my pokemon to Nurse Joy for a nice healing.

"Hey.. Akia, is it okay that you have me train?" Demond asked me.

"Oh sure, why not?" I said.

"I wanna helpp!" Emma said. I sweat drop.

"Fine, If Demond wants you to." Emma looks at Demond.

"No." He said harshly.

"But.. But.." Emma looks at him with puppy eyes and with tears in them. Demond's eye twitches.

"Fine! You can help me!" Demond finally gave in.

"Here's some advice Demond. When Emma wants to do something, she will do anything to get her way." I told him. He looks at me like _'Could of told me sooner.' _I smile at him innocently. "Right, you know a place Demond?" I asked him.

"...No."

"That helps a lot you know." I said sarcastically.

"I know a good place." Nurse Joy piped in. "If you go 'round the corner for a little bit, there this area that is a good place to train there."

"Right then, let's go!" Cheshire said. And with that, I lead the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Emma helps Demond train. I sat on the sidelines with Cheshire beside me, and my egg on my lap.

"It's been Ages." I said.

"I know, why haven't you visit anyways?" She asked me.

"My parents brought me there. And.. well... you know.. Family stuff."

"Oh, anyways, how are you?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Alright. Anything new?"

"Just being an Eevee trainer. You?"

"Oh just trav- Wait.. You're an Eevee trainer?"

"yeah, its cas (Said CAS[ual])."

"But... It's soo rare to fin-" Suddenly there was a scream... a girly scream.. And someone clinging on my back.

"Demond, something wrong?" I questioned him.

"A-A-Ariados!" He stuttered.

"Oh... What you scared of spiders?"

"Yes!"

"Che, can you take care of my egg?" I asked. She nodded. I walked to the Ariados and gave it some pokemon food. "There you go. Go on, off you go." I told it and it left. "You can come back out now Demond." I stated. He came out of hiding and went back to training, while I went back to the sidelines.

After a while longer there, with me and Cheshire catching up, and Demoond finishing his training. We went back to the Pokemon centre to rest for the night, before Demond goes and rematches April.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We got the gym doors, and the open of the final time for us. Demond went in, and stood in the space for the challenger, while the rest of us were sitting on the sidelines. I had Espeon and my egg on my lap once more.

"Riolu! Show them what we've become!" Demond shouted.

"Sneasei, cut 'em up." April annouced.

"Quick attack then a force palm!" Riolu ran in speeds faster than Sneasei, because of the trainer Emma gave him.

"Icy wi-" Riolu hit Sneasei before April could even say anything. "Sneasei!"

"Feint!" Riolu hit Sneasei once again.

"Quick attack!" April commanded. And that did hit Riolu, but Demond got a plan.

"Counter!" Riolu hit Sneasei dead on. She fainted.

"Dam it... Murkrow! Blow them down!" April said.

"Riolu, come on back. Flaffy, spark them away!" Demond countered. "Thunder wave!" Flaffy glowed blue and shot a wave at Murkrow, paralyzing her.

"Haze." Murkrow covered before herself and Flaffy in the smoke, making her Paralysis go away. "Night Shade" Murkrow shot out a dark crimson beam at Flaffy.

"Counter with Thunder shock!" Flaffy shot a yellow beam of light against the dark crimson beam, making both beams disappear. "Again!" This time Murkrow was caught off guard and was shot down. "Finish with a tackle!" And with Murkrow went bye bye.

"Grr... Mightyena, Finish them up!" Mightyena came out. "Roar!" Mightyena roared, bringing out Riolu instead.

"Feint then Force plam!" Riolu disappeared and appeared behind the Mightyena, but Mightyena dodged the feint, however, he could not dodge the force palm.

"Bite!" Mightyena bit Riolu, however, de ja vu happened.

"Counter!" Mightyena and thrown back and toppled backwards.

"Dig!" Mightyena dag down and came up and hit Riolu head on.

"Finish him with a Quick attack!" And that he did.

"Well battled Demond. You trained hard I see." April complimented him Demond froze, in shock probably. "Here you are. The badge that longed to be in your hands. You did well. I never thought someone could progress so far in just a day." April told him.

"Thanks." He walked to us.

"Grats." I said.

"Well done!" Cheshire congratulated him.

"Congrats Demond!" Emma told him.

"Come on, let's get to the next city. We spent a lot here. A bit too much time." I explained, standing up and walked out the door, with the others following me. I had my egg in my hands and Espeon walking along beside me. We got close to the gate of the city, heading for Route 3, when suddenly my egg starts to crack. It hatched into an Eevee. I smiled and let her down to Espeon, her mother. Espeon starting cleaning the Eevee's fur.

"D'awwww!" Emma and Cheshire said.

"You are soo Adorable!" Emma knelt down beside the Eevee and said.

"I know I am~" The Eevee told her. I was shocked, but I didn't show it.

"Woah! You.. talked!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yup! Willow's the name~"

"Emma! Nice to meet you!" Willow looked towards Demond and jumped up and took his hat. (More will be explained at the end on the changes)

"Hey! Give me my hat back!" Demond shouted.

"Nope~" Willow ran in circles around me, while Demond chased her.

"Guys! Stop!" Cheshire said. "Seriously, you are being so Immature!"

"Finneee~ Here" Willow put Demond's hat back on his head.

"So, let me get this straight." I began. "You are a talking Eevee, and your name Willow."

"Yup~" She jumped excitedly.

"Welcome to the Team" I smiled at her.

"Thank you~" Willow jumped up and down more excitedly.

"Wait what! We are having THAT on our team!" Demond insulted.

"Rude much? And yes, I am an Eevee trainer after all."

"Fine..." Demond gave in again.

"Wellll, let's go. We need to reach the next city." I proclaimed. I turned around to head to the next route. With the others beside me. Eevee on my shoulder, and Espeon walking beside me too. I'd say, this journey is going to be amazing.

* * *

Right this is gonna be a longish Authors note.

1. Soo, as you can see there area some changes in stuff. At the every 10 chapters mark, i will go back and redo/edit anything from the past chapters.

2. I have made Sprites, gonna make trainer cards, the region map etc. Some sprites will change.

3. What do you think of the battles? Are the long enough? Are they detailed enough?

4. The due times for the next update is like in a months time ish.

5. With the new people coming in so suddenly, I'm sorry, but thats all the new characters joining the group

6. The First gym, the reason why it was so easy is because it had to be. The first gym was to get you use to the gyms. But the pokemon in the second gym is the proper difficulty, which is why it was much harder.

If there is anything else you wanna know, don't be shy and tell me. You can do it in a Review or a PM.

~Snowy Out


	5. New Faces

_Hey guyss! It been a while hasn't it. Well Im on holiday so I might be able to put more chapter out. So anyways Enjoy.. And please.. if there is any mistakes telll me because i want to improve!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pokemon, however I do own the rest, like the plot, OCs and region.. However I DO NOT OWN Demond Powzer, Emma Fuji, Willow or Cheshire Silver.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Face  
**

**Demond's POV**

Route 3 was where we all were. We all were just walking down the Route. You know, just like any group. Except I suddenly tripped forward and landed on my face.

"Oww! What the-" I looked at my feet. I saw Willow laughing and Emma. "Hey! What is your Problem?" I shouted.

"They were just having a joke, leave them be Demond." Cheshire told me. I looked at Akia, she had rolled her eyes.

"Willow, that's enough." She said.

"But.. Akiaa. It's fun teasing Demonndd." Willow stated.

"Maybe you can continue in a bit, right now we just need to get at least half way through this route by night." Akia explained.

"Finneeee." Willow answered. Emma just giggled.

"Thanks Aki-" I was about to say again.

"I didn't tell them to stop for your benefit. I just don't want to camp outside on a Route again." Akia interrupted me. I sighed.

"Whatever." I said standing up while dusting myself.

"What's halfway through this Route Akia?" Cheshire asked as we kept on walking.

"You'll see. It's a nice surprise, don't you worry about that." She answered.

"Oh! Really! I LOVE surprises!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know you do. I am your sister after all." Akia said. As I was walking slightly behind the group, I saw Espeon look straight ahead and to the side a little. I wondered why, but I dismissed it afterwards.

"Wait, did you meet Cheshire before Akia?" I suddenly asked. I remembered that I saw them recognise each other yesterday, and I have been meaning to ask that.

"Yea, why?" She answered me.

"Just curious. Where tho-" I was about to say, once again.

"My life story is none of your business." She interrupted me.

"Whatever..." I said. We walked for a little longer when suddenly we heard a cry. A cry of help.

"Willow, Espeon, run ahead, see what's wrong." Akia told her Pokemon. They nodded and ran ahead.

"Buneary! Do the same." Emma said, calling her Buneary out. Her Buneary hopped behind the two. After a little bit for waiting the trio came back, with a Spheal on Willow's back.

"Willow, is the Spheal okay?" Akia asked.

"Not really. He's lost his way. He was just travelling with his sister, Sealo, when he strayed away." Willow explained. Akia knelt by Willow and took the Spheal off her back. She petted the Spheal. He was still crying.

"Shush, it's okay. We'll find your home soon enough." Akia said, calming the Spheal down. The Spheal looked into Akia's eyes with hope and dependence. She smiled at him softly. "Guys, come, we better rush to the middle of this route."

"Righty!" Emma said. I looked at Akia with a confused look.

"I'm not just an Eevee Trainer. I'm also a breeder." She told me. Akia let Espeon return.

"What's a Breeder?" I asked. Akia face palmed.

"I'll tell you later." She explained and sighed. We continued down the route, but at a faster pace and reached nearly halfway to the route when Emma suddenly said.

"Are we thereeee yettt?" Emma questioned Akia.

"Nearly." She answered.

"But I'm tiiiirrreeeddd." Emma whined.

"I don't care, just walk." Akia replied.

"But.. But.. You should! You're my older sister!"

"I still don't care."

"But.. Akiiaaa! You're the best-" Akia turned around as Emma was saying that.

"Would you just shut up and walk! You are seriously getting on my nerves." Akia snapped. She sighed. "I know you are tired, but remember, you can't get your way with me. I know all your tricks. Plus, flattering will get you nowhere my dear." Emma was speechless. After a few more minutes of walking I saw a house. A little cabin at that. It looked slightly cosy. Akia walked towards it and knocked on the door, the Spheal still in her arms. The door opened and a old couple was there. The woman had short white hair, that was at her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore a magenta short sleeved top and black trousers with brown sandals. The man had really short white hair and green eyes. He wore a navy blue long sleeved top and white trousers and brown sandals too.

"Akia! Long time no see." The woman said.

"It has, hasn't it Nicolette? How have you guys been?" Akia asked.

"We've been well." The man said.

"And how has been the little one, Kent?" Akia asked again.

"He's very well, come on in. It's going to be night soon, might as well stay here." Nicolette stated.

"That is what I was planning to do." Akia replied. "Oh, you can feed three more mouths right?"

"Oh sure thing, are those people travelling with you?" Kent asked.

"Yup! This is Emma, my little sister. Cheshire, an old friend from Hoenn, and Demond..."

"I don't get a little info then?" I said.

"I can't think of anything good to say." Akia explained.

"What would you of said about me then?" I questioned further.

"The retarded person from the Powzer family that I am teaching life to." She finished off. I was stunned.

"Well then. Come on in. Make yourself at home." The couple walked us into the cabin. It was obviously made of wood. But it was very VERY cosy. There was a nice oak wood table with some cushions. Their kitchen wasn't too big, nor too small. They had wall with a door way in the middle of it that, I think, lead to the bedrooms. I looked above the door way and saw a row of pictures with all the professors... Including my mum. I slowly backed away, when I tripped backwards again. Everyone started to laugh again, except for Akia. I wonder what it takes to make her laugh...

"Willow!" I shouted.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Why did you-" I interrupted.

"Why would you accuse me, of ALL people?" She said.

"Because you tripped me over the first time!" I explained.

"It was a stone in the ground, you blind person." Willow shot back.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Y-" Willow was interrupted.

"Would you two just SHUT UP! You are BOTH giving me a headache!" Akia snapped. Very loudly.

"Sowwie.." Willow apologised.

"If you are sorry, just don't make any more trouble. Geez." Akia said.

"That.. was loud Akia." Cheshire stated.

"It was suppose to be." Akia replied.

"Well, why don't you guys go to the main room, we'll call you when we've done the food." Nicolette said. She and her husband walked into the kitchen. Akia led the way to the main room, where we saw another Eevee.

"Hey there little guy." Akia said. The Eevee looked up at Akia and smiled and jumped up and down. Akia set down the Spheal, finally. She knelt beside the two and patted both of their heads. "This here is the Couple's Eevee." She introduced us. Willow ran up to the Eevee.

"Haiiii!" Willow said. The Eevee nodded. He jumped onto Akia's shoudler and rested there. Akia sweat dropped.

"So you've met the Eevee and the couple before then I suppose." Cheshire said.

"Yea. When I was travelling with my sister."

"Hold up a second." I said.

"What?" Akia said harshly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what a breeder is?"

"Oh... That. Fine." Akia placed the Eevee down and looked at me and began. "A breeder is a trainer who basically cares for injured Pokemon, and help Pokemon go back to the wild. As well as breeding them. Like, Nurse Joy can be considered as a Breeder, in the sense that she helps Pokemon, but we qualify her as a Pokemon Nurse." She explained.

"Wait, she can?" Cheshire asked.

"Not many people think outside the box." Akia replied.

"I see, well you learn something new every day." Cheshire stated.

"I learnt something." Akia began.

"What?" I asked.

"That I feel like your mother." She finished off.

"How?" I questioned.

"How? Well, I'm teaching you life, something your mother should of done, but if _someone_ hadn't daydreamed all the time, I wouldn't of have to say all this."

"You... Don't ha-"

"ve to be so blunt about it. I've heard it all already." Akia finished off for me.

"You two just calm down. Seriously, you are just acting-" Cheshire started.

"Like a couple I know." Akia again, finished off.

"Guys... Dinners ready." Nicolette came into the room and said.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'll eat later." Akia said before walking into the back yard with Willow, the Eevee and the Spheal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner I walked into the bedroom area. I saw that Cheshire had her own room. Nicolette had come out of Cheshire's Room and walked towards me.

"Oh, there you are. Come this way, to your room." Nicolette led the way to my own room too.

"Do you know where Akia is?" I asked. Not that I liked her or anything, she was our guide, so if she was gone, where would I go next?

"Oh, she is having her dinner, I showed her, her room already, she's staying with her little sister."

"But it's like 7 in the evening." I said.

"Akia is always different like that. She might seem cold hearted, heartless even. But she is such a sweet girl, caring too. But can be. Oh I've said too much. Anyways, here's your room. We'll wake you up in the mornings." And off she went out of my room. The room had a blue single bed in the corner, next to a window. There was a small desk and a wardrobe at the side. There was a black and red rug in the centre of the room. Suddenly I realised something. Because I ran to the route as soon as I got my Pokedex and stuff, I forgot to pick up my bag... That had all my pokemon equipment, food, water, my map and... my spare clothes and pyjamas... Damn it all. I peeked my head outside my door, and saw Akia walking down the hall. She saw my head and rolled her eyes.

"I know something is up, what is it now?" She asked me, as she advanced closer to me.

"Well... You know... I kinda rushed to get on Route one, as you know. And I realised that I forgot my bag, that had all the stuff I need. So I've been wearing the same clothes for like 8 days.." I explained.

"Geez, you could of told me first. I'll at Kent if he has any spare Pjs for you, that you can keep till we can get to Stone Summit Valley, because the next village does not have a good clothes shop. It only sells clothes for the constant winter that is there." Akia told me. She turned around and walked away from me. She came back 10 minutes later with some spare pyjamas.

"Thank you!" I said grabbing the clothes and running into my room to take a shower and go to bed.

"Your.. Welcome." I heard her say. She retreated back into her room, as her footsteps faded away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up and changed into... the clothes I've been wearing 8 days straight... Now that I think about it, it feels all weird wearing clothes, that haven't been washed. I walked out into the main room and I felt something is different, like I have this strange... feeling. I heard a steps.

"Morning Demond!" Emma greeted me.

"Hey." I replied.

"Heya Demond." Cheshire told me.

"Hey, Emma, where's your sister?" I asked.

"Oh, Akia is out in the back yard, with her Eevees and stuff." Emma answered. "Oh Speak of the Devil." I looked at the back door and saw Akia, with the Spheal in her arms and her Eevees beside her. But I saw a figure behind her.

"Yo." She greeted us.

"Akia, who's that behind you?" I asked.

"Him? See for yourself." Akia stepped to the side and I saw... wait what? I grabbed my pokedex from my pocket.

"Lucario, The Aura Pokemon. It is on its Tip toes all the time. I wonder if it can ever feel pain from there... Anyways, it's not only a fighting type, but is ALSO a steel type. Lucario has the power to sense the aura of its opponent. It-" I cut him off.

"What's a Aura?" I asked.

"AT LEAST LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU ASK A QUESTION!" He screamed at me.

"Sorry? But it was getting tooooo boringgg. You talk to mu-"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL GETTING CU-"

"I'm use to it." I said.

"Dam it.. Anyways, an Aura.. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? I just tell you about the pokemon..."

"Whatever..." I point the Pokedex at Spheal. "Might as well."

"No."

"I won't cut you off this time."

"Fine. Sp-"

"Thank you."

". . ."

"Continue."

"Spheal, the Clap pokemon... It is an Ice and Water type. And NO it's not something you can kick around like a ball. Spheal moves more quickly by rolling than walkin-"

"Enough of that."

"I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH!"

"Got too boring." And I closed the Pokedex and shoved it into my pocket. "Anywayx, who does that Lucario belong to?"

"You." Akia said.

"Wait.. what?"

"He's yours, he was your Riolu yesterday."

"No... way.."

"Yes way. Anyways, we should go, before it's too late." Akia explained. Lucario walked towards me and stood behind me.

"Wait Akia!" Nicolette told her.

"Yes Nico?" Akia questioned.

"You see, our lovely Eevee, needs to go on an Adventure. he shouldn't be kept in this cabin. he should enjoy the wonders of this world, like a pokemon should."

"Does Eevee want to though?" Akia asked. Willow walked up the Eevee and talked to him.

"He does." Willow stated. Nicolette gave Akia a Luxury ball.

"Whenever you're ready." The Eevee walked to the Ball and tapped his paw on it, causing it to open and bringing him in. Akia let the Eevee come out.

"Wait a second Akia.." I said.

"Hm?" She looked at me.

"You haven't put Willow in a pokeball yet.. So she's a wild pokemon right now.." I explained.

". . .Opps. Willow, here." Akia placed a Red Ball down on the floor and let Willow jump onto it.

"Right, here's some food just in case you need it Akia." Nicolette gave her a bag of food.

"Thanks! Right, let's move guys." Akia said, walking out of the front door. "Umbreon and Eevee can you guys return?" The pokemon nodded and went back into their ball. Akia then got onto the route and started walking. The rest of the gang, including me, ran to catch up with her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We reached a cave.

"Spheal, this is where you live?" Akia asked. The Spheal nodded. We walked into the cave and saw it was a two was path. But we were in like a big room.

"Hey there trainers! I'm Eira! I Challenge you to a double battle! One on One!" This girl had a dress just below her knee. It was navy blue, the ends were white and arms, which are short sleeves. She also had a red ribbon on her neck and a big blue bow in her hair.

"I'll do it." I said, walking forward a bit.

"If you can handle it." Akia stated.

"I will."

"Fly away Delibird and Spin Seel!" Eira said.

"Go Poochyena and Lucario!"

"Fake out and Icy winds!" Delibird ran up to Lucario and clapped in front of him. The hands had huge sound waves and made Lucarico flinch.

"Dam.. Poochyena Bite! Lucario Dark Pulse!" Poochyena ran up to Seel and was about to Bite her when Seel used Icy winds to deflect it. Lucario shoots a beam of purple circles at Delibird and hit her straight on.

"Present! Head Butt!"

"Tackle! Metal Claw!" Delibird got a present and threw it at Lucario. Lucario dodged it and ran up to Delibird and clawed her in the FACE ((in the face) If you get this reference good for you). Seel and Poochyena ran and met each other in the middle and ran into each other, with their heads.

"Ice Shard! Hail"

"Bite and Force Palm!" Seel shot 5 ice shards from her mouth and aimed at Poochyena, who took it like a man. he ran up to her and did a front flip to end up behind her. Just to be fancy. he bit Seel on the tail. Delibird blew out some bits of hail into the air and created some hail.

"Hail is a weather changer, it's like sunny day, but instead makes it hail instead of the temperature increasing and the sun brightening." Akia explained... I hate to admit.. Like a pro. As she said that, Lucario ran right up to Delibird and slapped the her in the belly with a Force Palm and then Force Palm her bag.

"Oh looks like your little -"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Hm. Head Butt once more and Frost breath!"

"Quick Attack and Tackle." Seel headed for Poochyena, but instead Lucario ran up and met Seel half way, pushing her back and fainting. Delibird shot out a Frost Breath and was aiming for Poochyena. Poochyena jumped to the side and dodged the breath. He ran up and hit Delibird straight on, causing her to faint

"I... won?" I questioned.

"Just! Wait a second.. Look at your Poochyena!" Eira said. Poochyena was glowing brightly. I blinked. I had no idea what was going on. After a minute or so, my poochyena transformed into a Mightyena.

"Woah...I... Got a Mightyena!" I exclaimed.

"You know it's natural for your pokemon to evolve" Akia explained. I started to jump around excitedly and shouted repeatedly at the top of my lungs. 'YES! I GOT A MIGHTYENA!' I paused for a bit when I realized that Akia was staring at me. There was a 10 second pause.

"Noww. You are just creeping me out." She said, but I still kept going. Suddenly I tripped and face planted. I rolled on my back and saw Willow at my feet.. Again.

"Why yo-" I started.

"I told her too. You would never of stopped if I hadn't. We have a region to go through." Akia explained. I looked at willow. She was smiling, ever so innocently. She probably loves doing that. And she got an excuse to do it as well...

"That was a great battle! I was so, SO close to winning! Oh well, good luck on your journey! And with your-" Eria said.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" I shouted.

"Oh just shut your mouth Demond. No one wants to hear your complaints." Akia scolded me. "Anyways, come on guys, you should go to the left. I gotta take this Spheal back to his home. Meet you guys outside the cave."

"Okie Doki sis." Emma replied.

"Oh Emma I forgot to tell you that you can use the Honorific (I think this is the right word), if you want."

"Okie Nee~"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Your head is too weak to handle it all, De-san."

"Huh?"

"Just follow Cheshire, Emma and Willow."

"Okay boss!"

"Whatever... Just go." Akia said. So Cheshire, Emma, Willow and me went to the left while Akia went to the right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We got outside and saw it was snowing softly. it was breathtaking. We stared at the scenery for a while longer.

"This looks amazing!" Emma stated the obvious.

"Let's go over there and wait for Aki-sama" Willow looked to the right and pointed her paw there. It was a tree where we could all stay under.

"Sama?" Cheshire, Emma and me questioned at the same time, but for different reasons.

"She is my mistress, right?"

"No I'm not." A voice, coming from the exit of the cave. "It's called Frozen Carven."

"Nee!" Emma shouted, running up to the figure.

"Hey Emma, looks like you came out alive."

"Akiii-neee.. You make it seem like I wouldn't."

"Exactly." Akia looked at Emma with a smirk. "Come, we need to go to the next Village,"

"Rightyo~" Willow said, jumping onto her shoulder, and she led the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We reached the Village. I looked up and saw a sign with 'FrostLake Village'

"Let's head to the pokemon centre, you are gonna need to rest up your pokemon Demond." Akia told me and walked ahead with that group.

We reached the pokemon centre In there I saw Chika and... My mum? What? I backed off behind Cheshire, as she was at the back of the group.

"Son, what are you doing? Trying to hide from me huh?" My mum scolded me.

"Wait WHAT?" Cheshire and Emma shouted.

"Is it that impossible to believe?" Akia asked.

"Yes!" Emma shouted out.

"The reason is that, the child of a professor should me amazing." Cheshire said.

"Plus! Isn't the Powzer family suppose to be good at what they do?" Emma asked.

"Your question Emma, that's a yes. Che-Chan, everyone is different, just saying." Akia answered.

"Anyways, that's not why we are here for." My mum said.

"Why are you here?" Akia asked.

"Well you know its Emma's birthday?" Chika proclaimed.

"It is?" Cheshire and I said at the same time.

"And she is now ten. So she can now become an actual trainer." Chika replied.

"Here is your trainer card and your pokedex." My mum gave her a trainer card and the same pokedex that I had.

"Wait.. this pokedex is the exact replica of Unova's Pokedex though!" Emma stated.

"I'm still working on our region Pokedex. Oh and I almost forgot, you two don't have a trainer card, so here you go." My mum gave me and Akia a trainer card.

"Problem. I'm going to have 10 pokemon." Akia said.

"Wait WHAT?" I asked.

"I've told you this before."

"You did?"

"Naaa, I totally didn't and just lying to you right now."

"Seriously? You are?" Akia face palmed.

"Whatever, just shut up. Professer, may I have another trainer card?"

"Here you go." My mum gave her another trainer card.

"Emma here." Akia gave Emma a pokeball. "Happy tenth birthday."

"Thanks Nee!" Emma let out the pokemon. It was a Skitty."Omg! Thanks Nee!" Emma ran up to Akia and hugged her. Akia returned the hug.

"Right, we better go, good luck you guys!" Chika said.

"Wait, before we go, You can update your Trainer card at any pokemon centre. Okay, we're off" My mum stated at the last minute.

"Bai bai!" Emma said. Chika and my mum went out of the pokemon centre.

Akia asked Nurse Joy to get us all a room each and to look after my pokemon. She agreed and took us to our respected rooms. After some time in our room, it was night time, and I have yet to get changed. I felt as though I shouldn't get changed right now. I heard footsteps outside my door. I let it go passed before I go and followed the sound. I was just curious that was all. I kept following this figure. It went to this little place near the Village. I stood behind a bush, which was slightly higher than where then figure jumped down at. There was some kind of Ice rock there. With a pokemon on it? I looked at the figure and saw it was Akia!

"Hey there. Why are you out here by your-" Akia started, but was interrupted by the Pokemon taking its battle stance and slowly backed away. Akia did back off a bit and opened her bag. She pulled out a piece of Pokemon food and put it on the floor. Akia backed off, just a little be more, to give the Pokemon some space. The Pokemon walked towards the piece of food with caution. The Pokemon put its head down and sniffed the food. Then it ate it. Akia then put a piece of food into her hand. The Pokemon walked towards her with caution too. It put its head onto the hand and ate the food. While that happened Akia's hand that held the food was brought up and pet the pokemon. The pokemon suddenly jumped and backed off. Akia looked at it with a sad face. Akia sat down on the floor and put a pokeball down in front of her.

"You can join me if you want to, but you don't have to. It's your choice." Akia explained. The pokemon backed off to rock and sat on it. Akia smiled sadly. She let out all her pokemon.

"Hey Willow. Can you ask the Glaceon why she keeps backing off? And if she doesn't want to tell you its fine." Willow nodded and walked to the Glaceon. Willow talked to the Glaceon for a little while, then turned to face Akia.

"You might not understand how she feels right now." Willow said.

"Tell it to Espeon. she know everything that has happened to me." And Willow did. Espeon locked eyes with Akia and closed their eyes at the same time. She sighed. "I know how you feel Glaceon. It happened to me too... about 4 years ago. I.. I thought I could trust them, but I thought wrong. They left. Just for money as well. " I just stared at her. Shocked at what I heard. "Because of that, I lost so much trust in people, which is why I'm so cold and rude to strangers, or people I don't really trust. Which is basically everyone. But in reality, I'm just scared and afraid." Akia looked at Glaceon. "So I do know how you feel." The Glaceon smiled at her and ran straight at the pokeball. The pokeball caught her immediately. Akia let out Glaceon and the Glaceon jumped straight into Akia's arms so they both hugged. I was about to leave, when I tripped over my own foot and feel inot the rock area. Head first into the ground. "Damn it De. What are y-" Akia was interrupted by a sneeze. "You alright Glaceon?" Akia put her hand on Glaceon's head and her eyes widen a little. Then I blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up on a hospital bed. I questioned how I got there. To the right, there was Nurse Joy, Cheshire and Emma. To the left there was Akia.

"You okay De?" Akia asked.

"Just about.. What happened?" I questioned her back.

"You fell off your bed and went sleep walking. I went for a stroll, because I couldn't sleep. I saw you and you feel straight into the Ice rock ditch. Head first. You have temporary memory loss of that event. Don't worry, you'll remember it one day." Akia explained.

"Okay?" A Chansey came in the room and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Akia-chan, you are going to love this." The Nurse said. Akia looked at Chnasey and she held a...

"Glaceon, The fresh snow pokemon. It is a Ice type. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles." I looked at Emma and she was holding her Pokedex.

"Wait.. When did you get a shiny Glaceon?" Cheshire asked.

"Now that is something you don't need to know."

* * *

Well thats it! Such a good cliffy!

Snowy out!


End file.
